Secretly Natural Suspence
by Katani Uchiha-Black
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a pink haired girl with a private mind. Sasuke Uchiha, a boy with no life, and no future. Naruto is a werewolf, Sasuke is a vampire, and Sakura is a human! What will happen when they all meet? The whole story is dedicated To: Yukiko Uchiha
1. New Friends

Hi ya!!! I've always wanted to make a vampire, sasusaku fic!! I've had a lot of inspiration!!!!! ^^ I also had my mom help me with this!!! YAY MAMA!!!! THANK YOU, OKA-SAN!!!!

THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!

Key:

Katani- Talking

_Katani- Thinking_

**Katani- Inner selves **

Plz r&r thank you!!!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Naruto!!!! If I did, then Sasuke and Sakura would have kids named: Suzuki and Daisuke!!!!!!!!! XD MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Vampire!!

Chapter 1- My First Day…oh joy…

Once upon a time there lived a wonderful, beautiful- (recorder screech), rebel girl named Sakura Haruno. She was just your ordinary, teenage girl. She love to write poems, and love to sing. The story begins in a town named: Konoha the Hidden Leaf Village. She just moved from Suna because of her mother's job. She is now 17 years old and has pink hair (That's she's proud of…). And now it begins….

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha, and Sakura's alarm went off.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! BEEP BEEP BEE-. Sakura smashed the alarm on snooze, and got up. It was her first day of school at the Konoha High Academy.

She said groggily, "Argh… gosh I hate school!" She got up and showered, then changed into a black and pink tank the said "Rebel" at the top (A/N: Go figure…-_-), and a black skort with pink lace at the bottom. The skort stopped to about 6'' above her knee. (A/N: I know that's short, but hey, the Japanese girls in the anime have very short skirts!!) Sakura went down stairs and ate breakfast. Her mother was already at work. When she was done, Sakura grabbed her purse and car keys. Outside was a beautiful, black Nissan Maxima 2009. She opened the door, started the car, and drove away.

She parked in the parking lot, and walked to the school. She got up to the main office, when she saw a black-haired young women, around her mid 20's, and said, "Um…excuse me..?"

The women looked up at her and said with a smile, "Oh, Hello. You must be Sakura Haruno, is that correct?"

Sakura said, "Yes, ma'am."

She said, "Well, Welcome to Konoha High Academy! My name is Shizune."

Sakura smiled, "Hello, Shizune-san!"

Shizune said, "So…you need a schedule of course." She grabbed a sheet of paper, and continued, "Here you go!" She handed Sakura the sheet and Sakura looked at it for a few seconds then looked at Shizune and said, "Arrigato!" Then she left.

She looked at her schedule, and it read:

Period/ Teacher--Subject/ Room #

_1__st/__ Kakashi--English/ 209_

_2__nd/__ Asuma--Social Studies/ 204_

_3__rd/__ Kurenai--Math/ 201_

**LUNCH **

_4__th/__ Gai--PE/Gymnasium_

_5__th/__ Orochimaru--Science/203_

_6__th/__ Juriaya--Sex-Ed/202 (A/N: Haven't you noticed that they have rooms next to each other ^_^)_

_7__th/__ Kurenai--Study Skills/208_

She didn't actually like the "Sex-Ed" part, but she was hoping it would all be about not having sex until an appropriate age. She walked to her first period class, Kakashi in English. She opened the door and found a lot of teenagers throwing paper or doing things what they want to do. She found a man holding an orange book, wearing a mask.

He looked over to her and so did the students. He put the book in his pocket, and said, "Hello, you must be Sakura Haruno, ne?"

Sakura nodded, "Hai, Kakashi-sensai."

He nodded, smirking under his mask, "Well, you can sit in the back if you want to." He said giving her a smile (by the looks of it). She nodded smiling back. She walked to the back seat next to the window, but on the way there, somehow, she felt this cold presence on her left. She looked at the corner of her eye, and saw a black-haired boy sitting in his desk.

Sakura widened her eyes, and looked him over, "_Wow...he's so....handsome"_

**Inner Sakura: YOSH!!! HE IS SOOOO CUTE!!!**

He had black hair with a little bit of blue, and black, onyx eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and a skull, red hoodie with black tennis shoes. He also had normal pants that were torn around the knee.

Sakura's eyes widened a little more when he looked at her in the corner of his eye, and made a little smirk. You can barely see it.

Sakura kept walking to her seat but, then she found out that she was already at her seat. She sat down next to him, but not at a very close space between each other. He was just looking ahead minding his own business. Sakura had that cold chill again, but it was stronger…much stronger, and she....liked it? The boy was the first to speak, "Hi. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Yours?" he said looking at her with a small smirk.

Sakura was shocked; she thought that he was an unsocial person, the strong, silent type.

She smiled, "....Sakura Haruno".

He smirked a little more, "Nice name." he complemented.

Sakura said, "Arigato…" then she went back to her thoughts...

She actually liked a guy that would give her this chill, killing feeling. She felt almost like he is so powerful and sneaky that with a flick of a finger he can kill her. He had this pure milk skin that would look like a porcelain doll, and these black, mysterious eyes that catch and grab you with bloodlust and thirst. In him, she saw a great person with a deep secret that will change her life… She thought that it was OK, but she shouldn't be. She liked him, but it's almost like she shouldn't, like it's not meant to be.

(A/N: Yeah, this fanfic is suppose to be like Twilight the movie, but I never saw it….-_-….)

She is an open person, and he is a mysterious, quiet person. They were complete opposites. They were different. They were…not the same species…

At the end of class, Sakura and Sasuke haven't been talking very much, due to the subject list being empty right now. Sasuke's schedule was the same as Sakura's, so now they have the same classes together. They were walking to their 2nd period class when Sasuke spoke up, "So…What's your favorite color?"

She thought that was a weird question at first, but then she thought that he would say that because of her pink hair. She frowned. Sasuke noticed and put an innocent look, "Hm? What's the matter? Did I say something?"

She said a little too fast, "NO, NO, NO, of course not!!" putting her hands in front of her protectively.

Sasuke smirked, "I see."

Sakura thought that Sasuke would think that she's a crazy girl, but he just acted normal, amused.

She silently sighed, "Why did you ask that question?"

He looked at her with a confused look.

"I mean, why did you ask what my favorite color is?" she said hoping that his answer would not be about her hair.

His confused look disappeared and is replaced with an understanding, calm look, "Because…"

Sakura braced for herself. "…I was just curious"

She silently gasped, widening her emerald, green eyes looking at him confusingly, but with relief. She looked into his eyes again. She was caught by them so easily. His eyes full of honestly and radiance, yet when you look just hard enough, you can see that he was trying to hold back something…

All of a sudden, the eye contact was gone. She finally realized that she still didn't answer his question, "OH! Um… gomenasai! Um…I don't know what my favorite color is really..! I think it's…" she trailed off.

"_Black, onyx, or, shade..."_ she thought, but she knew that she would never say that to him.

Then, she felt a cold, hard, porcelain hand on her chin.

Sasuke made her face him; he put one hand in his pocket. "You can tell me anything. It's ok. I won't make fun of you." His velvet, strong voice made her feel breathless.

Sakura finally said, "Um… I like o-o-on-ony-onyx" she mentally slapped herself from being so stupid. He smirked, but had a slightly surprised expression. She looked down at the floor. The bell rang for 2nd period. They walked to there classroom. They had a very normal class, but he kept on asking her these questions like, "What is your favorite hobbie?", "Do you have a brother or sister?", "Whats your favorite sport?", and so on. She thought that he was trying to get to know her more, so she answer every question without any hesitation.

**_~Lunch~_**

It was now lunch time and Sasuke mysteriously disappeared. At 3rd period with Kurenai, he acted so strange and he avoided her for some apparent reason.

_**~Flashback~**__ Sakura's POV_

_I noticed that he was staring darkly at this blonde-haired boy. He also had pale skin, but is a bit darker. He had blue sky eyes that also left her breathless, but not as Sasuke's did._

_ He had a dark, dirty orange long-sleeve t-shirt with a black hoodie (not zipped), he had white tennis shoes with orange shoe lasses, and some long jeans that were stained and torn at the bottom. The boy looked up at Sasuke and then at me. He looked at me in an emotionless expression, but his eyes were full of enthusiasm. For some reason, he had a soft atmosphere, instead of a dark, chilling one. He never took his eyes off of mine. When he walked up to me, Sasuke walked away from me to his seat. The teacher wasn't there yet, so, we had plenty of time. _

_He looked at me, and said politely, "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! What's your name?" _

_I felt this chill down my back and I knew it was Sasuke's glare, like he was sending a message, I felt like a don't-talk-to-that-guy-I-don't-like-him glare at my back._

"_Sakura H-Haruno…" disobeying Sasuke's order glare._

_He smiled, "Cool!"_

_I gave a little smile back to him. He was ok, but I didn't see why Sasuke would me so mad at him._

Well, that's it!!! ^^ I hope u likie!!!!!!! R&R plz thankies!!!! Next chappie will be in…um….idk….sorrie….but I will not forget you my reviewers!!!

~This Chapter Is Dedicated To: Yuki Uchiha~ LOVE YA SISTAH!!!!!!!! HOPE U LIKE IT!!!!!!

~Katani Uchiha


	2. New Enemies

Chapter 2: My New Best Friend

OK Here is the second chappie!! XD I hope your happy now!!! -.-'

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!!!**_

~#Twilight#Twilight#Twilight#~

_**~Lunch~**_

The blonde boy that I met last period was Naruto Uzumaki. He was quite charming, but not as much as Sasuke. Naruto is very enthusiastic at speaking, and sometimes he over does it. But, he apologizes immediately.

We were outside and he kept on talking about these big wolves. It thought he was trying to scare me, but his eyes were never filled withamusement, but filled with seriousness. I couldn't help but look at his figures in the sunlight; it matched him so well. His blonde hair looked like silky strands of gold; it made me feel like touching it because it looked so soft. His sky blue eyes also matched the color of the sky. I could look into his eyes and mistake it for the sky. The glints in his eyes looking like little white clouds. He looked almost like the God of Light… (A/N: I know that I'm over doing it, but HECK who hates him, I mean, come on!? Naruto is hott!!! Yes, double "T"!! lol)

"Anyways..." he said in his high-pitched voice, which made me jump a bit.

He continued, "The chief made a truce to the bloodsuckers to never go on their territory ever again…unless it was necessary." He grinned.

His white teeth were so shiny under the sun. His teeth were like pearls glistening into the sunlight; it almost blinded me.

I was excited about the story! I love it! I was really fascinating to me. It was something about a feud between two creatures: the Werewolves and the Vampires. I've never heard of things like that, really.

"So…how do you like the story?" he said with a smile on his face.

"I thought it was interesting, really!" I admitted.

"Awesome!" he said with his enthusiastic voice.

"Hey, Naruto?" I asked.

He looked at me, "Yes".

"Do you know where Sasuke is?"

He twitched his nose like I smelled bad or something. He twitched the end of his mouth and said, "Hm…why do you want to know?" he looked almost like he didn't want me to talk, listen, or smell about Sasuke. He looked at the table with blank eyes.

(A/N: Translation: Naruto wants every single drop of DNA or air from Sasuke away from him!!!!!! Lol hope that helped for you used-to-be-confused people! Lol ^^)

"I don't know were he went after last period" I said, concerned.

He said with angry eyes, "He went with his friends…"

He was very mysterious… "It's ok! Gomenthat I'm being so weird." He said with a smile like he was reading my thoughts. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Ok, you don't know were he is?" I asked again only a little different.

"Maybe…" he said slowly.

"Please." I asked slightly begging.

He was amused, "Sure! He's withthose people other there." he said withhis normal voice only witha little strong edge. He pointed -withhis thumb- to a cherry blossom tree with Sasukeand some other people withhim. I couldn't see him clearly because of the shade. All I noticed was that he was reading a book. It was medium sized, but a little thick. His eyes looked up at Naruto and me.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. I smiled a little. Sasuke smirked back at me, and looked at Naruto with a very deadly glare. I was a little bit scared because I thought it would cut Narutoin half so quickly with a twitch of his eye.

The people he was with were looking at me and Naruto too. The second one looked almost like Sasuke; she had black hair witha little bit of blue. She looked like Sasuke's sister; she also had the black, mysterious eyes. She was wearing a black tank-top with a blue skirt that had black lace at the bottom. Her hair was long and stopped at the middle of her back. (A/N: That's me!!! X3 Yes, Katani is going to be almost like Alice (From Twilight) in this fanfic!!! ^^)

The third one was a boy that had darkish brown hair with lavender eyes. He wore a tan t-shirt with khaki shorts and brown shoes. His hair was also long with a ponytail. His arms were around another girl's waist.

She had brown hair too. Her hair was in to hair buns with cloth around them and a ribbon to secure the piece of cloth around her hair buns. Her eyes were like milk chocolate. She wore a light vanilla colored Chinese style shirt with red buttons and short jeans.

There was also another girl with blue hair and lavender eyes. I thought she was related to that other brown haired boy. She wore a baby blue blouse with white jeans. She looked almost like an angel. She looked shy when I was looking at her, so I didn't get much because she looked away blushing.

Then lastly, there was a dark chocolate haired boy with his hair in a high ponytail shaped like a pineapple. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt that said, "_99% luvable and 1% slacker!" _(A/N: I made that one up!! XD HAHA lol)

It was kind of funny because it matched perfectly; he looked like he is a lazy person, a slacker.

Narutowas out of the deathglare without a drop of sweat on his face, "Well, there he is!" he said happily with his grin.

I nodded saying thank you. He replied with a bigger smile. I walked to them slowly, with Sasuke's eyes on me. I was now in the shade under the tree.

He walked to me with his sister behind –still in the shade- , "Hello, Sakura. It's wonderful to see you again. I'm so sorry about disappearing like that to make you worried." He said in his velvet voice. His eyes full of worry and guilt. I nodded, smiling. His nose flared like I smelled bad. I secretly smelled my hair; it smelled like strawberries, nothing bad.

Sasuke said, "Its ok! You don't smell bad." He felt a glare behind him.

He continued, "Ah! Sakura this is Katani, my sister." He said introducing us politely.

"Hi!" Katani said with a gentle smile. Her voice was like bells jingling in the soft wind, a mermaid's singing voice, in the background, there was a humming bird sound in it. I got a better look at her face. She had the same pale, porcelain skin, like Sasuke's. She had a heart-shaped face with long eye lashes. She had short bangs moved to one side behind her right ear.

"Hi, Katani!" I said with the same happiness, smiling.

Sasuke smiled and introduced me to his friends.

The brown long-haired one was Neji Hyuga and his cousin was the purple haired one; her name is Hinata Hyuga. Neji's girlfriend was TenTen.

The slacker was ShikamaruNara and he also had a girlfriend but she was going hiking with her family. I was curious, why was she hiking when she knew that she would come to school today. They told me her name anyways; her name was Ino Yamanaka. Shikamaru said that I would see her tomorrow.

I sat with them under the tree. Katani was really excited to see me, so she couldn't help but start a conversation, "So, Sakura…you new right?" she said

"Yes, I am." I said with a smile.

"YAY!" she said, not too loud though. I backed up.

"Its ok!" she continued, "I was just excited that I can give you a tour!" she smiled but her mouth still close.

Naruto was staring at the group, "_Damn, vampires!" _he thought. He walked away to _his _group with a dark smirk.

_**~With Naruto~**_

Naruto walked to a dark hall that had 4 people leaning on the wall or sat on the floor.

"'Sup guys" he greeted.

They all looked up with yellow eyes filled with dread, but it didn't bug him at all. His eyes turned red.

They bowed, "Hello, Naruto-sama."

"Please, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Gaara don't bow to me like I'm some king"

The one called Lee spoke, "But, Naruto-sama, you are our alpha, our leader, our guide."

Naruto closed his eyes, "Ah… Well, since you believe that deeply, I guess I will allow you"

Lee smiled with gratitude, "Arigato, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto opened his eyes. He now had to get used to the new name. His father used to be the alpha male and his mother, the alpha female of the pack. Now they were dead because of vampires. He hated them, he despised them, he wanted them off the face of the earth, he wanted the whole existence of vampires…EXTINCT!

_**~At lunch~ **_(well, not anymore)

The bell rang for 4th period. Every got up for their classes. Sakura realized that Naruto was gone. She looked around for him, but he was no where to be seen. They walked to 4thperiod with Sasuke and his friends.

Katanibabbled on about the school on the way to the gym, "Oh, that's the Chemistry classroom!" she pointed to a classroom with about 50 students and in the back there were 4 small labs. The labs had microscopes, test tubes, and other things that she didn't know about. They were now at the gymnasium.

**_~ At the gymnasium~_**

A whistle screeched loud. We looked to the direction of the noise.

"All right everybody, listen up!!!!!" Gai-sensei said in a very loud voice. A boy ran up to him at his side. He had black hair that was shaped like an upside down bowl and frog eyes wearing a green suit. I looked at our gym teacher while taking a seat next to Katani. Sasuke sat next to me.

"HELLO EVERYONE!!!" he said very loudly with a smile (A/N: With the shine lol ^^)

I flinched at the loud tone, but Sasuke didn't even move neither did Katani. He looked confused and annoyed.

Katani and everyone else said, "Hello, Gai-sensei!"

"YOSH!!! EVERYONE PLEASE GO CHANGE INTO YOUR GYM UNIFORMS!!" he said excitingly, punching his fist in the air.

_**~The Changing Room~**_

We got our locker numbers, mine was 100, Katani's was 101, TenTen's number was 102, and Hinata's was 103. We all had our uniforms on, but there was this girl with long red hair that was uneven.

She pushed me, making me bump into Katani, "Move it!" she demanded.

"HEY!!" Katani said when she realized I was being pushed.

The one that pushed me looked at her while straightening her glasses, "Hm?"

"Who are you and why did you push Sakura?!" she said furiously; she walked in front of me, getting in front of the girl.

"'Names Karin and I pushed her because she was in my way" she said straightening her glasses with her index finger. Katani flinched when she said her name.

Katani narrowed her eyes very low, "What kind of excuse is that?!" she said clenching her jaw. I could hear the crunching of her teeth friction against each other. I was worried about Katani because I didn't want her protecting me. I feared that she might hurt!

I was shaking a little; I calmed down when TenTen put her hand on my shoulder, telling me that it was ok. How on earth could she be ok?! Karin might beat her up –no offence- and she could get in trouble on the first day! They had a glare contest. Katani had a serious, but unemotional face expression. Karin had her eyes narrow, but she gasped like she just got back to earth.

"Oh my gosh!!" she gasped, "You are…" she looked at Katani like she was a long lost friend.

Katani's eyes narrowed, "Yes I am!" she said with her teeth still clenched together. Hinata looked at me in worry; I nodded and smiled, indicating that I was fine. Hinata made a small, silent sigh in relief when Karin finally calmed down._ "She 'didn't like' fights" _That's what TenTen said. Hinata also doesn't like the word 'hate'. It makes her have shivers up her spine.

"OMG!!! Your Sasuke-kun's sister!!" she said witha smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes were still filled with 'me-don't-like-you' (A/N: We don't want Hinata to be scared! ^^ lol XD)

"Yeah…I am" Katani said in a very sharp tone. Her tone was as sharp as a knife; it could stab you in the heart.

"Heh, Well, long time no see, huh, Katani-chan" Karin said

I didn't know that they have met each other before.

"Well, Well Karin it's been a very long time that I've seen you." She said in a wicked smile. Karin gasped when she saw something on her teeth, but I didn't see it. I wonder what make her scared...?

OK WELL THAT'S IT!!! XD

I hope u likie and now it is longer so I hope ur happy…v.v

Plz review then you will have ur reward: A NEW CHAPPIE!!!!!!

~Katani Uchiha


	3. New Lesson

New 'Friends'

(Sakura's POV)

Katani, TenTen, Hinata and me walked out of the ladies room doing laps around the gym. Karin was quite shocked to see Katani again.

_~Flashback~_

_Karin had a shocked face on. She was seeing something that I couldn't. When she began to speech in a shaky voice, "Y-you're a…" Katani stopped smiling and narrowed her eyes._

_Karin looked away. She straightened her glasses while looking away from Katani and me. Katani tensed up. _

_Katani groaned, "Let go!" she said in a demanding voice. She walked out of the dressing room. TenTen and Hinata said immediately said, "Hai!" and ran behind Katani. Hinata went back to get me and grabbed my hand. I walked with them._

_~End of Flashback~_

When we were done I asked Katani about Karin and why she was scared all of a sudden. Katani didn't answer the one about Karin being scared, but she told me that Karin used to be a friend of hers a while back.

"Karin and I were 7 at the time and my brother got in the way of our friendship because he was 'cute', as Karin put it, and I didn't like that. I didn't want someone like her to try and get at my brother with her lovy-dovy stuff." She said with finger quote on 'cute'.

My brother wasn't like that. He was kind, yet, very serious about things like being a ninja. I told Karin to stop this stuff that she's doing, but she keeps on saying, 'You just like Sasuke-kun too!", or 'You just don't approve of me don't you!?'" she said in a mocking voice. Hinata and TenTen laughed

(A/N: Say it in a gay voice for the mocking phase's lol ^^ I know I just hate Karin, man!! Did you see that outfit she's wearing in Shippuuden!?!?! OMG She looks like a slut!!).

I couldn't help but laugh with them. It was quite funny also, Karin is mean, Katani didn't like her, Hinata actually thought it was funny, she pushed me, I've done nothing to her and she was rude to me, she likes Sasuke too, and lastly, SHE GETS OFF OF MY FRICKEN NERVES!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke and the other boys walked up to us. Sasuke had a basketball under his arm.

"_Oh No!!" _I thought.

"**OH YES**" said Inner Sakura

I twitched my eye at the ball. I hated sports ever since 3rd grade. Long story short, I had a very bad black eye…

Katani noticed, "Hehe! You don't like sports do you…" she said slowly, turning her head towards TenTen.

"_O.O…-_-''… oops_..." I thought. TenTen liked- no LOVED sports!! If she had a friend that didn't like sports… she would say that they are-.

TenTen interrupted my thoughts, "SAY WHAT!!?!?!?" I winced at her high pitched voice. I was sweating my head off! Sasuke was behind me so I felt a little better.

Sasuke raised his brow, "Neji? Can you please control your girlfriend?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Hn. TenTen?"

TenTen was still mad at me, "WHAT?"

"Why won't you calm down?" he said with his hands in his pockets.

"Hmph!" she turned her head away from Neji childishly.

Neji looked at his girlfriend like she was crazy.

"OK…" I said putting my arms up, surrendering.

TenTen looked at me with her arms crossed on her chest, "I'm listening", she said with her jaw tightened.

I sighed, "It was ever since 3rd grade we were playing basketball. My team was wining and on the other team, a girl named Amy, she threw the basketball at my eye" I said pointing at my eye.

TenTen uncrossed her arms. Her eyes were filled with guilt, "I'm sorry…I didn't know."

"It's ok!" I said with a smile.

…_**Sweatdrop…**__** -_-''**_

Sakura noticed, "Eh? Nani, Sasuke-kun?" she said in a confused, innocent voice.

Sasuke said, "….Sakura…? Was that why you hated sports…?" he eye twitched.

"H-Hai…" Sakura said looking at the floor with blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke sighed, "OK, fine then. Well, Sakura Haruno today is the day that you face your fears to a game of-"

Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto, "Basketball….?" He said completing the sentence for him. Naruto was leaning against the door frame. He had his gym uniform on and wheat in his mouth. He grinned showing his white teeth. Some people were behind him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Everyone got in front of me.

"Huh?" I said with Sasuke grabbing my waist. I blushed.

"Well, well, if it isn't Naruto Uzumaki…" Sasuke said in his dark, velvet voice. His nose stiffened like Naruto smelled horrible. I didn't smell anything…

Naruto tensed up. His eyes narrowing, "Well, well if it isn't the weirdo family…" he said in a harsh voice I have never heard before. It scared me.

Naruto looked at me in his soft eyes, "Hi ya, Sakura-chan…"

"H-Hello…" I said in a soft, whisper-like voice. I took a step forward.

Sasuke grip tightened around me. Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Sakura is my friend you know, Sasuke…" he said grinning again.

Sasuke said, "Hn!" with a sour face. Naruto kept on smiling.

"'Sup bloodsucker…" Naruto said. His friends smiled at the comment.

I was confused. Everyone tensed up with shocked faces. Sasuke grip tightened even more. I winced, "Sasuke-kun…"

He looked at me, "Gomen ne, Sakura…" his grip loosened. I relaxed but Sasuke didn't. He looked at Naruto again.

"You know, bloodsucker…. You should be nice around these parts of town… people could get hurt…" he sounded playful and evil at the same time. Katani stepped forward.

"Like you!" she said angrily.

"Katani-chan…." Sasuke said. He looked at her in warning. Katani took a step back.

"Hey ya, babe…" Naruto said to Katani.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, NARUTO!" she yelled.

"Ouch…" he said in a sarcastic voice, putting a hand on his chest, "That hurt…"

Katani growled. Hinata put a hand on her shoulder but she pushed it off.

"What the hell are you calling me 'Babe' for?!" she demanded. Her teeth were showing they looked almost like they had fangs…

She closed her mouth and said, "Bastard… Why the hell would I talk to such an idiot like you!?!"

Hinata looked at Katani sadly, "Katani-niichan…?" she said politely.

"What, Hinata..?" she said in a dark voice, but is still trying to be nice.

"Please stop…please…?" she begged. She was about to cry…

"Hinata-chan…" she said in a very concerned voice. She walked to her, "I'll stop…"

Sakura watched aimlessly to the scene.

"_Wait a minute! Katani and Naruto used to be together?! Wow!! That's so weird!" _Sakura thought.

"**I know, right?! Geez! Naruto is acting like a jerk! No wonder they broke up…" Inner Sakura said. **

Sakura agreed. They did look like they didn't match somehow… or something.

One of the boys said, "Naruto-sama! It's Gai-sensei!!" he said in a panicked tone.

Everyone found the gym teacher at the door, "EVERYONE WAY AREN'T YOU IN YOUR PLACES!!!!!! GO AND BECOME YOUTHFUL LIKE ME!!" he said loudly (not in a mad way).

Sasuke grunted, "Hn!"

Naruto said under his breath, "Sure, sure…" Naruto and the others left. Sasuke dragged me with him and the rest of them walked next to me.

I knew some things today… they were very different from your average learning sessions. They were weird and yet very interesting to my nature.

School finally ended and I said my goodbyes. Sasuke said that he would walk me to my car since are cars were next to each other.

"So… how's your first day?" he said, putting his backpack in the trunk.

"Um…It was interesting, weird, yet, fun at the same time." Sakura said

Sasuke looked at her. "Hm… Well… I won't be here tomorrow…" he said sadly.

"Really?! Why?" Sakura said

"Because I go hiking every once and a while…"

"That doesn't make since thought…" Sure she was a rebel but she cared about her education and her friends.

"I know, but I have to…" his eyes were still black but a little red

Sakura noticed, "Sasuke…? You OK?"

"Aa…" he said.

I looked down, "OK… well, I'll miss you, Sasuke…" she blushed.

"Thanks…" he said, heading to the drivers side. I saw him drive away.

Somehow, I liked him…a lot… but I wasn't suppose to. I trusted him, but he wasn't supposed to be trusted by anyone. It was like I was a one in a million person to trust him like this…

THERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not sure about Shugo Naruto but um… review the story please!!!!! XD thnx!! Well, I'll update ASAP!!

**カタニ ****うちは **(Katani Uchiha)


	4. In Love With Two

In Love With Two

The Handsome Vampire

(Sakura's POV)

I was getting ready for school, and my mom was already gone for work. My mind was find was confusion. Sasuke and Naruto are rivals; they act like each other smells bad; they both have a family, and they both like me! They are always so protective of me, and I just stand there! I feel so weak seeing them fight because of me! I wish that it would all just go away!!

I looked at the clock and it said '8:10'!! My first class starts right now!! I drove really fast to school.

**~At that school~ (Original POV)**

Naruto sighs, "Lee?" he asked

Lee said immediately, "Hai, Naruto-sama?"

"Where is Sakura?"

"I don't know, but Sasuke isn't going to be here today. That's all I know, Naruto-sama" He bowed.

"Well, that's some very good news. Heh!" he grinned.

**~With Sakura~ (Sakura's POV)**

I drove up to the parking lot, and I found Naruto leaning on a red mustang. I thought that car was the hottest car ever!! Naruto looked at me with that smile that I really liked.

"Hi ya, Sakura-chan!" he yelled, waving his hand.

"Hello, Naruto!" I said back.

I walked to his car. His friends were next to him.

"So…" Naruto began "Your going to have to wait until first period is over or we can go there right now and walk on the way. What do you say?"

"How about we walk there? Kakashi-sensei is probably not there!" I said with a smile.

"Good idea!" he said

Then I and Naruto walked to Kakashi's class.

(A/N: What about Lee? He followed. LOL)

**~In Kakashi's Class~ (Normal POV)**

Kakashi was reading his own book, and then Naruto and Sakura come in the door.

Oh, hello, Naruto, Sakura!" he said, smiling under his mask.

Sakura and Naruto said, "NANI?!??! YOUR NOT LATE?!??!"

"Yep!" he said

Sakura had her jaw all the way down to the floor, "ah….ahhh….no way"

Naruto just stood there with his mouth in the shape of an 'o', "How weird…."

Sakura, "I'll say…" she said, sweatdrops.

Naruto says, "So…you're on time, which means…"

"Yep! We're going to fire camp tonight!!" Kakashi-sensai said.

"Hm?! What fire camp?" Sakura asked.

"It's something that we go to for the summer and celebrating for having a good school year. Also hoping that for future….generation." he said. The last word was dark.

He sounded weird on 'generation'. Was it supposed to have another meaning?

Naruto put on a grin (or plan), "Hey, Sakura-chan? What do you say if you came to the camp fire with us?"

That put me by surprise, "Oh! Well, I don't know. I….um… why not?" she said, smiling.

"Awesome!"

"But… I'll have to ask my mom first."

"Who's your mom?" Kakashi-sensai said, looking up from his book.

"Yukiko Haruno." She said.

(A/N: I know!! It's Yukiko's but still I couldn't think up any names!! )

Kakashi's eyes widened, "YUKIKO?!?!??! I know her!! Is she here?" he got out of his seat.

The student's looked at their sensei like he was crazy.

"Oh, um, sorry!" he said, scratching his head.

Naruto sweat dropped, "Geez! What a baka!"

Sakura smiled, "So… you know my mom?"

"Yes, I do. We were friends in high school." He said in a low whisper.

"Brings back memories, huh?"

"…yes, It does…" he said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that….I missed her, after being years apart."

Finally, Sakura noticed Sasuke's family in the far part of the class, next to the window.

"Well, maybe I'll send you over and meet her." She smiled

"Really?! Thanks!" he smiled back.

Naruto was with his friends already. Sakura didn't even notice. So, she walked to Neji, TenTen, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino. She looked at Ino.

She had this wonderful bleach blonde hair with light blue eyes. She also had pale skin and thin, rosy lips. The girl wore a purple tank top with a label saying "Aero" in white tough cloth, making in old looking. She also had this kind of aura; it was like grace and seriousness. She looked at me back.

(A/N: Ino is gonna to be like Rosalie in the fanfic! ^_^)

"Hey…" she said in greeting.

"Hey! Sak-" she interrupted.

"Sakura Haruno. I know." She said straightly.

"Oh, Sasuke told you about me or them."

"Everyone did. They said that your special." She secretly scowled.

She noticed the scowl, "I…um…" she was getting nervous. She didn't want a vampire getting angry at her.

What will Ino think of her? What will Naruto do, now that Sasuke is not there?!!

WELL, YOUR GONNA HAVE TO FIND OUT NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!!!!!!!! XD

Yes that part with Kakashi and Sakura knowing about her mom! YUKIKO IF YOU'RE READING THIS, I BET YOU ARE LAUGHING UR BUTT OFF!!!!!!!!!!! X3

~**カタニ****うちは ****(Katani Uchiha)**


	5. The Reunion

The Handsome Vampire

The Reunion

**Well, here is chapter 5!!! XD Some one said on a review for my story and they said about when I'm going to update!! AND IT'S SO ANNOYING!!!!!!! If you want to ask that, then SHUT UP!!!!!!! I don't want to here that!! XP SCREW U!!!!!!**

_**~Sakura's POV~**_

The day was going well! Ino Yamanaka was really silent today. Neji says that Ino is a loud mouth, but she was never that silent before. I thought she hated me. Tenten thought that was not true; she thought Ino was jealous! I didn't do anything wrong though…I think.

When it was lunch time, I had to make a decision: sit with Naruto or Sasuke's family. I was stuck between the two tables. Then, I got caught in Naruto's eyes…

"COME ON, SAKURA-CHAN~!" Katani said enthusiastically. She grabbed my arm and made me sit down with them. Everyone said hello to me.

"Hi, guys…" I said in a low whisper. Katani awed.

"Sakuwa, so sad that Sasuke-kun isn't hewe" Katani said in a baby voice. Everyone laughed in a joking kind of laughter. I couldn't help but laugh with them. I mean, come on! It was funny and true. I did miss Sasuke, and it was the reason why I was so gloomy for the rest of the day…

Then I saw Sasuke's Volvo in the parking lot. I froze. I couldn't believe it! Sasuke said that he wasn't going to be here today!

Then Naruto grabbed me and said, "Hey ya, Sakura-chan! What's up? So, do you want me and Kakashi-sensei to your house to meet your mom? I hope you don't mind that I also bring my friends?"

"Um… yeah, sure! That'll be fine." We walked to our cars, which were right next to each other…strange. I didn't remember them being together.

I got into my car and started the engine, but Naruto stopped and stared at something or someone.

I lowered my window, "Naruto? What's the matter?" I looked in his direction, but I saw nothing…

"Oh, It's nothing, Sakura-chan!" he said, grinning. Then the rest of his friends got in the back, but a red haired boy sat in the front.

"Oh, OK then!" then I waited for Naruto, but started the engine and waved his hand out the window, signaling me to go on. I lifted my hand up for only a second, and drove off. I looked back at where the Volvo was, but it wasn't there anymore!

"Weird…" I whispered. I drove off.

**~At Sakura's House~**

**~Normal POV~**

A brown woman was doing dishes while humming a happy tune. She was wearing some short shorts and a red v-shaped camisole. She heard a couple of cars coming up the drive way.

"Huh? Nani?" she said, opening the door.

She saw her daughter's car along with two other cars behind her.

Sakura waved and yelled out, "Hi, mom! Don't worry! It's just Kakashi-sensei and some friends! I hope you don't mind."

"Nope! Not at all, sweetheart! I can't believe you made so many friends in one day. I told you this would be a great town for us." Sakura's mother said with a gentle smile, but then she froze.

"_Wait a minute! Did she say 'Kakashi'?! Oh, my gosh! I haven't seen him since high school!" _she said happily.

"Yukiko?!" Kakashi said wide eyed.

"Kakashi?!" Yukiko said joyfully.

_**~Kakashi's POV~**_

OMG!!! She is B-E-A-UTIFUL!!!! Man, she is drop dead!! I look at her figures:

She has black sandals with short, short Daisy Dukes with gem designs. Her beautiful brown, chocolate hair follows with grace; it looks almost, no, EXACTLY like chocolate. Her eyes just look at me with serenity and the color, hazel, makes me want to kiss her eyes! They look like an ember color. She told me in high school that her eyes change color with her emotions. Her eyes look greenish- brown, that's normal, and it means that she is happy or excited… to see ME!!! Oh man, she has changed so much over the years!

_**~Normal POV~**_

"Mom, this is-" Sakura said, but was interrupted by her mother.

"Kakashi-kun!!" Yukiko said happily running to Kakashi with a bear hug.

"Yukiko-chan!!" Kakashi said just as loud. (A/N: Cue the anime tears and the spring field flowers everywhere! XD)

Everyone sweat dropped.

"So, they knew each other, ne?" Naruto said in a sulking kind of voice.

"Obviously, yes…" Sakura said sulking like Naruto.

"Oh, I missed you, Yukiko-chan~!" Kakashi said in a crying tone.

"I missed you too, Kakashi-kun~!" Yukiko said

"Hey, mom! I'm sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could go to the fire camp they are having tomorrow." Sakura said.

"Oh! Of course you can sweetie! As long as you're with Kakashi-kun." Yukiko said.

"Thank you so much, mommy!" Sakura hugged her mom.

Yukiko hugged back "You welcome, Sakura. So, it's tomorrow, ne?"

Sakura nodded.

"OK then, but one more question. Who are they?" Yukiko said pointing to Naruto and his friends.

Sakura didn't know about Naruto's friends yet.

"Oh, I'll introduce them!" Kakashi offered.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki…" pointing to Naruto.

"This is Gaara…" pointing to the red-head.

"This is Kiba…" pointing to the boy with brown hair.

"And last, but not least, Lee (AKA: Rock Lee)…" pointing to the one with black hair shaped like an upside down bowl.

"Oh, well, these must be your boys?"

"Yes, they are!" Kakashi said, scratching Naruto head.

Sakura giggled. Tomorrow is going to be an awesome day!

**That is it! Well, if you have any ideas about the next chapter, then please review!! I beg of you!! I really need some ideas!! And if you want a longer chapter next time then don't review saying, "When are you gonna review?" cause that is annoying! Geez… I really am so ticked off right now! I have a test tomorrow, vocabulary due Friday, read about a whole section of pages from **_**The Dairy of Anne Frank **_**(50 pages), and the CRCT is coming up in 2 weeks!! So, don't expect me to update any time soon until that is all done! I have a lot of things to do in life! **

**Bye-Bye! XD**

**カタニ ****うちは ****(Katani Uchiha)**


	6. The Camp Fire and The Discovery Part 1

The Handsome Vampire

The Camp Fire and the Discovery

Part 1

OK, so this chapter was inspired by **MizzDarkezz**! She helped me have ideas for this chapter so I'm going to dedicate this to her. But first, let's know what's going on in our characters minds shall we? FYI: There is a second part to this chapter so please be patient and wait for the next chapter! Yes, it's that huge!! XD

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Except for my Sasuke plushie toy, I own that! XD**

**~Sasuke's POV~**

**~In the Forest~**

I was gasping for breath even though I didn't need it. My eyes were glowing red with thirst, but were dying down. I leaned against on big, old tree. Blood was on the corner of my mouth, and tickled down from my chin to my neck. A deer was lying down, lifeless, in front of me. I licked my lips, and tried to wipe off the blood that stained on my face. It didn't scare me to have so much blood on me. I've been through that millions of times.

My life was horrible ever since my life ended. My life has been nothing but pain. Just pain. That was everything that I felt. I got used to it, and accepted it as my way of life.

When that girl came, I somehow felt free. She was beautiful and everything that would free me from this pain. She was my key, my everything. Her name was Sakura Haruno…

**~Sakura's POV~**

**~In Sakura's Room~**

Yes, I miss him. Even though I only knew him for a day, I felt like I could love him forever. My life was turning because I love Naruto as a friend and Sasuke as my one and only. But my heart started to go backwards. I started to know Naruto more, and the more I knew about him, the more I liked him. Sasuke was hardly around when the sun comes up. Naruto was barely around at night time. It's almost like this feeling that I'm in between a love triangle, and I do not want to be caught in those types of situations.

My heart was broken many times. My heart was filled with angst and sadness over the years. Ever since my parents divorce, my heart was swollen and started to feel like it could never heal.

When he caught my eye, when I sensed his presence, he was immediately, without a doubt, a person that would change my life…forever. And his name is Sasuke Uchiha…is it? Is he really my true one? Or is it some one else? Well, I have a long time for that.

**~Naruto's POV~**

**~Outside the Balcony~ (Naruto's House)**

My mind is so blank. My heart is so empty. My body is so numb. Everything is such a mess. Now that I am the leader of a pack, I have even more responsibilities than ever in my life. I just wish that Sasuke would just go away! This would have never have happened if he was around. Why did Sakura start to have the heart-eyes with him? Sure, she doesn't have a fangirl type of attitude, but she would be in danger! I don't want that to happen. Not to her! Not Sakura-chan! That will NOT happen!

Darn it! Why can't they just let her be?! She's a fragile human…a very fragile one. She has those gorgeous eyes that would make you want to kiss them. She's everything that a boy would want, well, including a werewolf or vampire. Argh! Why did Sasuke want to protect her too?!

When I saw her in Kurenai-sensei's class, I knew we were best friends. But the sad part was that she was with Sasuke. I was being gentle with her and Sasuke just had to try and keep her away from me like I was a plague!

My heart needs comfort, love, understanding, patience, respect, and everything that I, a werewolf, don't have. That is why I need her; I need her to heal me. And she is Sakura Haruno…

**~Normal POV~**

**~Sakura's House~**

Sakura sighed excitingly. She was so excited about the camp fire at 7. Her inner couldn't wait either.

"**OH MY GAWD! WE ARE SO GONNA HAVE FUN TONIGHT!" **Sakura's Inner Self yelled out.

Sakura was about to have a humongous headache. Sakura held her head like it was about to fall off.

"_Hey! Inner Me! Will you please be quiet?! I don't want to have this in the morning!_" Sakura thought, yelling back.

"**OK, OK! Geez, you didn't have to yell… humph!"**

"_Argh! I didn't have to yell?! You didn't have to yell either!!_"

"**OK! Point well taken, ok? Geez now lets both calm down…"**

"_Fine…" _Sakura groaned.

Sakura got ready for school. Sakura wore a black tank top that said "Team Twilight" and on the back it had a Harry Potter label on with a slash across it. She also had on a shorts with black and pink heelys.

(A/N: I would love to have a t-shirt like that! I mean, who wouldn't?! Harry Potter is not so famous anymore. XD)

Sakura got downstairs to find her mom looking at a senior photo when she was little.

"Mom?" Sakura said.

"Oh, Hi honey. How are you? Did you sleep well?" Yukiko said in a calm, motherly voice.

"Yes, I did. Why are you looking at you senior picture?" she looked at the photo herself.

"Well, now that Kakashi and I met after years being apart, I just reminded me about the old days… There is your father…" She pointed to a boy about 18 to 19 years old. He was handsome. He had red hair and green eyes. He had a football/jock kind of jacket on. Sakura's father had his arms around Yukiko's waist putting his head on her shoulder.

Kakashi was on the other side of Yukiko. He had on a regular, black t-shirt and some torn jeans. His eyes were closed, but he was somehow grinning under his mask.

Sakura smiled softly. Her mother did the same.

Yukiko sighed sadly and gave one last look at her used-to-be husband before putting the photo face down.

Sakura looked sadly at her mother. She felt as much pity as she did. She was there when it happened, she was there when he said, "I want a divorce!! NOW!" Sakura was so young that she didn't even know what a divorce was!

"Well, Sakura, you better go to school." Yukiko said gathering up her stuff for work.

Sakura nodded. She kissed her mom on the cheek, gave a quick goodbye, and was out the door heading to her car.

Sakura drove to school as fast as she could. Then her joy filled over the edge when she saw Sasuke leaning over his Volvo. Sasuke looked at Sakura when she parked her car.

Sasuke smirked. He missed her as much as she did to him. He had his hands in his pockets.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, running towards him. Sakura hugged him. From the moment Sakura touched him, Sasuke started to feel warmth again. He felt happiness instead of pain.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said in greeting.

"I missed you. Somehow I missed you very much…" she looked down staring at his chest. He still didn't hug back.

People from the school were watching them. Sakura stopped hugging Sasuke.

Sakura blushed with embarrassment. Sasuke just grunted, and grabbed Sakura by the waist and walked to their homeroom.

Sakura was now blushing again, only redder because Sasuke was holding her WAIST! Her Waist! Who wouldn't blush when, Sasuke Uchiha, was holding your waist?

The fangirls were furious. Her fanboys were glaring at Sasuke for taking their blossom! Naruto heard about this from a little friend, Lee, Sakura's #1 fan. Naruto was as furious as Lee was, but more serious.

Sasuke and Sakura were just talking about things that they have missed about each other. Naruto was very mad about this.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto said waving his hand.

Sakura looked up, "Hey, Naruto!" she waved back.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "_Stupid! You want to die right now?!_"

Naruto grinned half-evilly, half-accomplishly.

(A/N: You might be thinking, "Man! Naruto is the bad guy! No!!" I know, but Naruto just doesn't like the idea that Sasuke and Sakura love each other (By the looks of it).)

"Hn." Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

Naruto kept a straight face.

Sasuke was about to burst out. Naruto felt it too, and this made him even more excited.

Sasuke gasped at what Naruto thought, and punched him.

"Naruto-sama!!" his pack said in unison.

"Teme…Argh!" Naruto fought back.

Sakura was scared out of her life when they were fighting.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Stop!" Sakura yelled, but not one of them stopped fighting for dominance.

Katani ran in and kicked Naruto in the gut. Naruto fell back. Katani was in a fighting stance.

"Itai…" Naruto groaned, holding his stomach. His pack was at his aid.

"Damn…" Sasuke inwardly cursed.

Sakura was crying so badly like she was about to die in one second. She ran up to Sasuke, and hugged him from behind. Sasuke looked at Sakura from behind him.

"Sakura…" He whispered.

"Please…stop…please…" She begged.

Sasuke turned around and hugged her back, "Gomenasai… Sakura. I wouldn't do that again…I promise you…"

Naruto was getting really pissed off now when…

"Naruto, Sasuke! What on earth do you think you are doing?!" The principle, Lady Tsunade yelled, demanding an answer.

No one said anything because they were still recovering from shock and sadness (or disappointment).

"Very well then… Everyone go to your class…NOW!!"

Everyone ran for their lives to get to homeroom.

"Sakura-chan…" Katani said

Sakura turned to her while Sasuke was still holding her in his arms.

"You OK…?" she said with pure worry and concern.

Sakura nodded because she was afraid her voice might betray her and break.

Sasuke was now hugging her tighter.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura…I can't forgive myself for scaring you, and making you cry…"

Sakura didn't want Sasuke worrying about her, so she tried to soothe him.

"I'm OK now. I was just witnessing a scene that I haven't seen before, so I'm just a little spooked." She lied.

Sasuke caught the lie, "Nice try, Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes widened, "But Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto was still witnessing the scene before him. He didn't want to ruin the moment. He wanted to know what would happen.

"No, Sakura. You can't escape from what just happened. Now you know who I really am…don't you, Sakura?"

Sakura gasped.

Katani was surprised to know that Sakura knows who Sasuke really is already!

Sakura's face turned from shocked to calm, "Yes…"

Naruto looked at Sakura closely.

"Vampire…" Sakura whispered.

Everyone, but Sasuke gasped.

"Good girl…" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura asked, "How did you know?"

"I can read your face… but somehow, I can't read you mind…"

"Huh? You can read minds?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Then…Katani is…" Sakura turned to look at Katani.

"Yes…Katani is a vampire too, but she has the power to look into the future."

The rest of Sasuke's family came in.

Naruto was really bored right now so he disappeared behind Sakura and whispered in her ear, "See you tonight at the camp fire. Ja Ne!" he grinned.

Sakura gasped, "Huh?"

Sasuke and his family growled or groaned by his annoyance.

Sakura whispered, replying to Naruto even thought he was gone, "'Kay…"

"Now…" Sasuke continued, "Neji has super strength, Tenten has the power to control minds, Shikamaru uses his concentration to use computers, AKA a brainiak (sp?), and last, but not least, Ino, she can make trees or vines grow and use them as weapons.

I looked at all of them in awe. "Wow" was all I can manage.

"I know, Sakura, it is cool isn't not…?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yes, it is!" Sakura said with a smile.

Somehow, Sasuke and his family were surprised that Sakura didn't run away like they expected.

Sasuke smiled at the thought, and grabbed her hand, leading her to class.

Everyone followed.

The rest of the day between Naruto and Sakura was tense. Naruto was silent that day, from his friends. Sakura was starting to enjoy her day, but her friend, Naruto, didn't he wanted to apologize for fighting someone precious to her. He didn't want her to hate him. He had a person special to him once, but he lost her because of two reasons: (1) She was in a family of Vampires and turned into a vampire by her own brother shortly after they started to date, and (2) Naruto was a werewolf, an enemy of the vampire family.

THAT'S IT!!! XD Well, I think this is my best one yet, but, no worries readers, my 7th chapter will come very soon, TRUST ME! I will give you a virtual cookie! X3 if you review! And if I get a few more reviews, I will very much like to type the next chapter!

Well, readers, you know exactly what to do! REVIEW PLZ!!

Ja!

**カタニ ****うちは ****(Katani Uchiha)**


	7. The Camp Fire and The Discovery Part 2

The Handsome Vampire

The Camp Fire and the Discovery

Part 2

**Hey, Katani Uchiha here! My story is good so far! Yay! I'm so happy! Keep it up and I will stay happy! If ya'll make me unhappy, then you, fellow readers, wouldn't have any chapters or updates on any of my stories for a whole MONTH! You got that!? Good! I hope you did! Now, here is chapter 8! XD**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! BUT I DO OWN KATANI UCHIHA! XD **

**~Sakura's POV~**

I am now going to the Camp Fire with Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and his friends. I was excited, but about to day, it was very silent between Naruto and me. I was afraid that he hates me now that I'm officially friends with a vampire. Naruto has secrets too; I can tell that he does. My mind was going very slow and foggy ever since Sasuke's family and I were at the parking lot…

_**Flashback**_

**~Sakura's POV~**

_I can't believe that I almost fell in love with a VAMPIRE! A vampire! I didn't even know that they were real! Katani, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke are all vampires or vampresses (Another word for "women vampire"). Katani said that she was born human, but was turned vampire. _

"_Yes! Onii-sama turned me into a vampress about…I would say about 70 to 90 years ago I think…" Katani said in deep thought, trying to remember the memory. Then she shivered._

"_Katani-chan…?" I said._

"…" _her face lowered, and frowned._

"_What's the matter…?"_

"_Nothing! Nothing at all…" Katani said immediately._

"_OK…" I said in a sad voice. I was so interested on what happened that night when Sasuke turned her. Not because I was jealous, but because why they had to change her…_

_Sasuke was looking at Katani the whole time because they are twins and they were inseparable. They have been together for years in their human and vampire life, but maybe not…_

"_Katani-chan?" I asked._

"_Hm? Nani, Sakura-chan?" Katani said back._

"…_Did Sasuke-kun…Was Sasuke-kun born as a vampire…?"_

"…_Yes" She said firmly._

"_Nani? Node?"_

"_Well, I don't know why and also there were two things that were certain: (1) I was born a human, and (2) Onii-sama was born a vampire. That's it…" she explained._

"_Oh, I see…but were you hurt or something?"_

"_Hai, I was."_

_Sasuke's head fell and he looked in the ground in shame. His raven-haired locks blocked his eyes._

"_Onii-sama was literally sucking up my life energy, and also I was born a weak, innocent, human girl. My brother would cry until I was right beside him. My mother told me that. Onii-sama would always cry, and I would cry until we were put in our hospital cribs together. They had to get a big one so that my brother and I could fit. My parents thought that the other crib for me would be no use. Onii-sama and I would play together a lot. Nii-san was happy for us…Nii-san was Onii-sama's role model when he was little and-"_

_Katani was interrupted by Sasuke, "Shut up, Katani! Stop calling him "Nii-san" its not going to help anything! How can you still respect him after what he has done?!" Sasuke yelled._

_Katani gasped. Perhaps this was her first time seeing her Onii-sama yelling at her. Katani's eyes got glossy quick and then walked to him fast and smacked him. _

"_Baka! Asurontakashi! He's our brother and you should respect him! How dare you! If you wanna talk that way about Nii-san I suggest that you shut up!!" _

_By the looks of it, Katani was pissed and Sasuke was still shocked…_

"_Katani-…chan…" Sasuke said slowly and gentle._

"_That's enough!" Katani walked to her car._

"_Katani-chan!" I ran after her._

"_Nani…?" She said softly._

"_He didn't mean it!"  
_

"_Oh yeah?! Well, then why don't he just say it to me himself!?"_

"_Because he feels sorry for it so bad that-" He interrupted me this time. He seems to have a thing for interrupting people._

"_Katani-chan, gomenasai…" Sasuke said sadly._

_Katani's eyes narrowed._

_**End of Flashback**_

**~Sakura's POV~**

That was a long flashback and a long, sad memory. I sighed. It's 6:00 o'clock. My mom is at the house and Naruto said that he would pick me up at 7. So, now I had an hour. I sighed again. So, I brainstormed about the possibilities of what to do. I looked again around my room. Then a book caught my eye, Twilight.

I thought I would like the book now because of vampires and humans together and then falls in love. That sounds interesting. Maybe Sasuke-kun can read it himself. Haha, how funny! Well, I'm at the beginning when Bella is moving from Phoenix. I love Bella; she is my favorite character, besides Jacob!

I heard a knock on my window. I gasped and looked at the window and I saw Sasuke!

I smiled and opened the window, "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?!"

"I came to talk to you for a while before you're in the hands of Naruto Uzumaki for the night…"

"Umm… exactly how is that a bad thing…?"

"I don't know maybe because…" he said slowly. Suddenly, he grabbed me from behind, "Boo! Haha!"

"Ah! S-Sasuke-kun! Get off…" I laughed.

He chuckled, "No…" he said smirking.

"Haha!" I laughed. Now he was tickling me.

"How about that, Sakura, huh?" he smiled.

I gasped and for the first time, I saw his fangs…

I reached my hand up to his teeth, and he opened his mouth a bit. He hesitated, but he still opened it up…

"Stop…" He looked away from me.

"Sasuke-kun…" I secretly looked at the clock and I had thirty minutes until Naruto got here.

"I'm sorry. I just…sigh…I just don't want to hurt you." He continued, "This other side of me that wants your blood…" he grimaced. I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Soka (I see)…" I said lowly.

"Sakura…" Sasuke leaned toward me.

"Yes…?" I blushed.

"Please don't be scared of me. I promise to comfort you, and protect you."

I loved those words. I would never forget those words, "Sasuke-kun…I…I…"

"Shh… It's okay…" he said in a seductive, low, velvet voice.

I blinked. Sasuke loved me? Did I love him? Yes… I did…I loved Sasuke Uchiha…

"Sasuke-kun…" I leaned over.

Sasuke hesitated, but leaned over too, "Sakura…"

Three inches closer…

Two inches closer…

One inches more…

"Sakura! Naruto's here! Come down and go to the camp fire!" yelled Sakura's mother from downstairs.

I sighed in disappointment. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and grunted.

"I'll see you, Sakura…" He kissed me on the cheek, "Have a nice night…"

He disappeared.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" It was Naruto.

"Oh, hey, Naruto…!" I said nervously.

"Well, let's go!" he said enthusiastically, as usual.

**~Naruto's POV~**

Damn it! Sasuke was here! What the hell was that dumb ass doing here?! He better not have bitten her, or lays a scratch on her! This is totally bad! Sasuke is bad news. He took someone that I cared about, and I don't want that to happen again!! I was shaking in fury.

**~Normal POV~**

"Naruto...?" Sakura asked, "You okay…?"

"Uh… yeah! I'm okay! So, ready to go?"

"Yep!"

"OK then, let's go…"

Sakura grabbed her backpack that held a packet of marshmallows, in case they ever ran out, and some graham crackers with chocolate. She put on her jacket and gave her mom a kiss. Her mom said to be back before midnight. Naruto promised that he would have me back before 11:45 pm.

**~At the Kakashi's Territory (The Camp site)~**

Naruto parked his car in front of a ranger station, where the others were waiting inside.

"OK, so, just to warn you…" he tried to get something from his backpack.

"What is it?" Sakura said, curiously.

Naruto grabbed a flashlight and put in under his chin and turned it on, making him look scary, "You will be scared out of your wits!" he said in a demonic voice with his white canine's showing.

"AHH!!!!! NARUTO! That scared me!!" If he laughs, it would not be funny, but he laughed anyway.

"That was priceless!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Naruto roared in laughter.

Sakura got out of the car and slammed the door.

Naruto flinched and stopped laughing, while he whispered to himself, "Damn it! That was not working at all… Stupid Naruto!!!"

(A/N: OK, he was yelling… lol)

Sakura heard the yell and smiled, "Naruto!" she yelled to get his attention.

"Huh?" Naruto just noticed; he was still in the car.

"Oopsy…" Sakura giggled.

Naruto got out of the car quickly, and walked to the entrance, where the others saw them come in.

"Hello, Naruto-sa-" Lee had a hand over his mouth by the boy named Gaara.

"Are you stupid? Don't call Naruto-sama 'Naruto-sama' when Sakura-san is around!" Gaara whispered to Lee.

Lee said a muffled 'Oh'.

Sakura looked at them confusingly.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san…" Lee said, bowing in respect.

"Thank you, Lee, and hello to you, too…" Sakura said politely.

**~Sakura's POV~**

Wow, Lee-san had manners, Gaara-san is kind of scary, Kiba-san is quite, and Shino-san is well, the same as Gaara-san, and spooky.

**~Normal POV~**

"Sakura-chan? You look uncomfortable. Are you alright?" Naruto said in concern.

"Huh? Yeah! I'm OK! I'm just so excited…" Sakura said smiling.

Naruto couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, then! Shall we get going?" Kakashi said, in an excited manner.

Everyone nodded.

**~In The Middle Of the Forest~**

The fire was not too big, and not too small. Their time was very fast so they enjoyed every moment. Naruto got a chocolate mustache with white marshmallow marks. Sakura had to wipe his face every time. He must have been doing it on purpose.

Everyone laughed at one of Kiba's jokes.

"Nice one, Kiba!" Naruto high-fived Kiba.

Sakura was laughing so hard she barely could eat her smore.

"Oh, Kiba! Hahaha! Oh yeah! Now that's what I call a joke!"

"Hey, guys?" Naruto called.

Everyone looked at him, but was still trying to recover from the joke.

"Who is up for…" he brought the flashlight to his face, "Scary stories!!" he brought his face up to mine, and made his freaky grin.

"AHH!!!" Sakura screeched bloody murder. She looked away putting her hands to her chest, and in the process, hit Naruto's nose.

"Itai!" Naruto held his nose.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto!" Sakura apologized quickly.

"It's OK! I shouldn't have scared you in the first place… Hehe! One time is enough for tonight." Naruto grinned.

Sakura smiled.

"OK, then Naruto! Let's hear it!" Lee said.

"Well, Lee, you see, you guys have already heard this when we were kids…" Naruto said.

"Oh…" they all said.

"Oh, right! Your father used to tell me this story…" Kakashi continued with a brave tone, "Now that he's gone, we can hear it from his own son that will live on the legacy…"

Naruto smiled at the comment, "Arigato…"

Sakura stared at Naruto in awe.

"_Wow! A legacy?!_" Sakura thought.

"Well, since Sakura-chan is new, we all would know her reaction from the story, but…" he continued, "I already told you some of the story on your first day in school, remember, Sakura-chan?"

"Oh, yeah, but can you tell me again…?" Sakura begged.

"Of course I will…" his words were so sincere.

"Now… Once there was a time of peace and calm times, but the "Cold Ones" were discovered. They were hunting on our land. They said that they didn't mean to hunt on the land, and didn't know that it was our land.

"My grandfather, the chief, or the alpha male of the tribe, discovered this. My great granddad decided to found out more about the "Cold Ones", and had permission to wonder their land, from the meanings of peace. When he met the "Cold Ones" again, he found out their names were: Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha…"

Sakura's eyes widened, "_Uchiha?! That might be Sasuke-kun's parents!_" she thought.

Naruto was silent for a moment then continued, "…Yes, they are Sasuke's parents… They were wonderful people, but there was an "accident"…

"What accident…?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"The accident was the death of my father…!" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

Sakura gasped.

"Why? What happened?" Apparently, Sakura has never heard this part of the story.

"When our village was under attack by mysterious creatures, we thought they were the "Cold Ones", and they had the same speed and strength as them. My grandfather saw the chaos and demanded what was going on…

**~Flashback~**

"_What is the meaning of this, Fugaku?!" Naruto's grandfather said._

_Fugaku chuckled evilly, "Nothing…just passing by…"_

"His voice…It's so…different…" _Naruto's grandfather thought._

"_Fugaku! What's happened to you?! You look so different! You so different!" _

_Minato appeared from behind the chief. Kishina was behind Minato hugging a little, six-year-old boy named, Naruto Uzumaki._

"_Why, Fugaku? This isn't right for you! Is it even really you?" Minato screamed._

"_But it is me. Can't you see, Minato?" grinning evilly at the Uzumaki tribe._

_Kishina's jaw tightened, "Teme…!"_

_Fugaku laughed, "How funny; my son has arrived…"_

_A little boy named Sasuke, the same age as Naruto stared at him, and his eyes changed into a yellow, snake kind of eye and said, "Let the battle begin!" It wasn't his voice…_

**~End of Flashback~**

"Wow…" Sakura said in amazement.

"Yeah…That's what happened…that day…"

Everyone else lowered their heads in shame, and grew tense.

"And so, the tribe and vampire were moral enemies after that, even to this day…" Naruto finished the story.

Sakura didn't honestly like the ending, and she thought it was kind of sad. If only the families were one…

"Naruto-kun…?" Lee asked while looking at his watch.

"What is it, Lee-san?" Naruto replied.

"When did you say that Sakura-san had to go home?"

"Um… her mom said 11 o'clock. Why?"

"It's 11:45, Naruto-kun!!" Lee said panicking.

Naruto screamed, "OH NO! We better hurry!"

Naruto dragged Sakura to his car with the others watching them go.

Sakura quickly thanked Naruto's family and grabbed her stuff, "It was a pleasure being here with you all!" she said while being dragged by Naruto.

Naruto put Sakura on his back, "You better hold on tight, spider monkey!" he grinned.

Sakura tightened her grip around Naruto while he ran though the forest.

When they got to the ranger station, they saw Naruto's car.

To Sakura's surprise, Naruto wasn't breathing heavily, like she expected.

"Naruto?"

"Huh? Nani?"

"Are you tired?"

"Yes, I am!" he yawned.

"No! I mean about the run. Are you tired or thirsty? Do you need water?" Sakura looked closely and didn't see a single drop of sweat.

"No, I'm fine…" he looked at her with his eyebrow up and hands on his hips. He was really curious on what she was doing. She was looking at him, up and down.

"Well, let's get you home!" Naruto said grabbing her hand gently.

Sakura gasped and thought, "_Wow! His hands are so warm…_"

"Come on, Sakura-chan! You don't want your mother to be worried do you?"

"Huh? Um…" Sakura shook her head.

"Ok then, let's go…"

Naruto and Sakura had a silent drive to Sakura's house. Twenty minutes later, Naruto stopped in her drive way.

"Well, thanks for letting me…well…you know…have a camp fire with you guys…"

"You're welcome… I was glad that you came…" Naruto smiled.

"I was glad to too…" Sakura smiled.

Sakura got out of the car, and waved goodbye to watch Naruto drive away.

"I'm home! Mom…?" Sakura greeted.

Yukiko gasped, "Sakura! I was so worried about you! You came home 55 minutes and 56 seconds late!! And if it was an hour, then I would have called the police! Even though Kakashi-kun was with you…"

"Mom! I'm OK, and please don't call the cops if I come home an hour late. In this town, they would believe it was necessary if I was gone for 24 hours. Then, they would report a missing person." Sakura explained.

"Oh…OK then. Well, Oyasumi, Sakura…" she kissed her on the forehead.

"Oyasumi, Oka-san…" she kissed her cheek goodnight.

Sakura went up to her room, put her bag on the floor next to her bed, and changed into her pajamas. She looked at her Twilight book, and smiled.

"_I can't wait until I show it to Sasuke-kun tomorrow! Hehe!"_ she smiled.

Then, in a few minutes, she went into a deep, peaceful sleep.

But little did she know that there was Sasuke Uchiha standing beside her window, watching her.

"Hn…such a pretty girl" he smirked.

**AND~ CUT!!! THAT'S IT! Well, not meaning that it's complete! Oh, heck no! I really thought that this would be my longest chapter yet! OMG IM SOOOO HAPPY!!! YAY!!! Thank you so much my fellow reviewers/readers! XD You made my day! If you have not read my profile about the 8****th**** Grade Georgia Writing Test, then I'll tell you about it! My score was a 250 and the highest was 300. The passing is a 200. I exceed! YAY!! My teacher was bragging about me exceeding! I can't believe it! If a teacher BRAGES about you, you would be one heck of a luck student!!! XD YAY AGAIN!!!**

**Well, review PLZ!! Arigato!!!**

**カタニ ****うちは ****(Katani Uchiha)**


	8. New Discoveries

**_The Handsome Vampire_**_**New Discoveries**  
_  
_~Sakura's POV~_

**Hey everyone!! This is a very long chapter, ne? :) Well, this took me about two weeks to complete. I think, but I'm not sure. Now, I will give you your new chapter! Remember, this is a Valentine's Day special. I wish I would have other ideas but I came up with Valentine's Day.**

**Well, thank you for the people that reviewed! I know that people wouldn't even look from the top to bottom because there is sometimes an introduction and you just wanna ignore it. Well, FINE THEN! LOL Jking jking! :) **

**ENJOY PLZ!!! :) PEACE OUT!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Remember, ONLY MY SASUKE PLUSHIE!! XP**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It's a typical Thursday morning. My life was going GREAT! I can't believe that it is Valentine's Day! Yay! Oh, I'm so excited! NOT! I HATE VALENTINE'S DAY!!! The sad part is that my inner has the opposite beliefs as I do...

**"OMG! I love this part of spring! Sigh… Man, it is so awesome! Maybe Sasuke-kun will give us a chocolate!!!"** Inner Sakura said in awe and delight. And apparently she wasn't attending to stop until I was at school… groans… perfect! I parked the car and sat there; I was thirty minutes early.

**"...** **and my dress has to be perfect!! I mean, really those whores would look so stupid in yellow. Seriously, and all of the colors of the rainbow! Oh, maybe the color white would match; it matches their pale legs!**" Inner Sakura babbled.

The 'whores' my inner were talking about was Karin and her little minions. (A/N: Who _doesn't_ agree with you Inner Sakura? XD)

"_Shut up!!! I don't care about the stupid dance! I hate dances! And I don't care about the stupid whores either! Long story short, IT WAS HORRIBLE!!! Geez…"_

My inner was silent for a moment… but it didn't last long until she said…

"**Wow! I didn't know that you could do that!" **she said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "_Go back to your pit!_"

"**HMPH! Fine! I will!"** Then she went to the back of my mind.

I sighed and exclaimed, "Thank God!"

Then someone tapped on my glass window, making me jump in surprise. It was Sasuke.

I got out of the car and looked at what he was wearing.

He had on some black, baggy pants with a t-shirt that said '_I am hott; Edward isn't_'.

I laughed at that, funny.

He also wore a black hoodie with a red vampire smiley, and black and white sneakers.

"Wow…" was all I had to say about his style. It was amazing! I want to wear his clothes in the future.

He smirked, "Yeah…" he continued, "So… how was the little 'date' you had with Naruto?" he teased.

I blushed with embarrassment and groaned, "It wasn't a date!" Argh, the nerve!

"Hn… Sure, sure it wasn't a date…" he agreed.

I sighed. Geez… he is so unpredictable and cute! I smiled at that.

"By the way, Sakura? Um…" he uttered out.

"What is it?" What would he ask me?

"Well…"

I thought he wasn't a guy like this.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me tomorrow?" he finally said.

I blushed madly. He actually asked me out! _The_ Sasuke Uchiha **_asked me out!_**

Wait! What? A dance is TOMORROW!! Oh, hell no! There ain't no way I'm going to a dance! As long as Sasuke comes with me…

"Oh… sure! I'd love to! But I can't dance…" I confessed.

"It's OK… You can always put your feet on mine and let me dance for you…" he smirked.

I shrieked, "Oh, no! Please, you don't have to! We don't even _have_ to dance!" I shrugged.

"Actually…" he continued and I braced myself, "The King and Queen have to dance in front of _every_… _single_…_ student_…"

I leaned back at every word, "_Argh, great…_" I thought. I hoped that we weren't picked for King and Queen of Love.

"_Was he planning something…?"_

"So, what do you say?"

I gave up and sighed, "Sure… why not?" I smiled.

He smirked back, "Great… I'll see you there…" he walked away. Then when he was at the door, the bell rang.

"**AWESOME~!!! That's my boy~!!!!!!" **My inner yelled. Then the headache came back… I groaned.

**~The Handsome Vampire~**

I walked to first period and saw Katani leaning against the door with Sasuke. They were linking arms… I gasped. But still why are they holding hands? Oh, I get it! I saw Katani trying to tick him. Aw, how funny! I tryed that! It was fun. I smiled.

"Um… Hi, Katani-chan" I said shyly.

She let go of Sasuke's hand and looked at me, "Huh? Oh, hi, Sakura-chan!" She hugged me. Then she sniffed me.

"Oh! You do smell good." She said in awe. But not hungrily.

I weakly smiled. Sasuke looked at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed.

"Sasuke-kun…"

He looked in my eyes, "Sakura… why don't you stay with me for the day."

My face and ears were getting hotter, "Um… sure!" I nodded, excepting the offer.

"Cool!" Katani yelled.

Katani's head popped up, staring ahead. Then she turned slowly to look at the other side of the wall. Naruto was here.

My eyes widened. I was as shocked as Katani was. I looked at her. Her eyes suddenly widened. Then her eyes relaxed.

She walked to him slowly and with caution. Naruto just stood were he was and stared at her up and down. His eyebrow went up.

"Naruto-kun…" Katani finally spoke, and stopped walking.

"Katani-chan…" Naruto said back. His voice was full of passion, and sadness. I knew exactly why. Katani was changed into a vampire because her family told her to do so, and Sasuke was choosen to change her. She didn't change her personality but she was more lonely and encountered a lot of challenged. Naruto was a werewolf and she was a vampire. They couldn't be together like carrots and raisens. Their relationship was forbidden. Sasuke and I were forbidden, but Katani was pushed away while Sasuke gets to stay with me. I felt sorry for her. I think I was going to have a little talk with Sasuke later.

I turned to Sasuke and he only had a close eye on Katani only. He _was_ overprotective. His eyes were full of awareness and caution. He was like a big brother to Katani, but they are twins. They were seperated by thirty minutes. Sasuke first, then Katani second.

I looked back at Katani.

"Naruto-kun… you know that it wasn't Onii-sama's fault."

Naruto didn't say anything.

I was worried now.

"Katani-chan… who was the one that changed you?" He knew the answer; he was just trying to prove his point.

"Onii-sama…"

Sasuke slightly flinched and tightened his grip on my waist. I grabbed his sleeve.

"Then, it's his fault! He took you away from me!"

Katani's eyes saddened, "Naruto-kun… please don't hate my brother for that! I love you, Naruto-kun! I really do! But we can't be together anymore. Not when I'm in a vampire family. It's impossible." She started crying.

Sasuke's head flinched and his eyes widened. His hand was shaking too. He was scared? No, he was worried. I never knew that a person like Sasuke could have so much concern for his own sister. I'm not saying that he's cold-hearted, 'cause he isn't.

Naruto had the same reaction and reached for her shoulder. Then suddenly, Sasuke disappeared in front of Naruto. He slapped his hand away.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he yelled furiously, with his fangs showing.

Katani gasped, "Onii-sama!"

I looked at his fangs, they were pearly white like Naruto's, they were like canines only sharper, and they… enlarged?!

Yes, his fangs enlarged in front of Naruto, flaring at him, ready to take him on. He was like a lion going against a dog. Well, that could be a good example.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and they changed from sky blue to blood red. Sasuke's changed too. They changed from onyx black to also blood red, but they were different from Naruto's. He had three coma symbols around his pupil.

I stared at his eyes in confusion. What is that?

They stared at each other and lowered themselves to a pounce, but didn't jump. They were ready. Katani just stood there, looking at Naruto in fright. I didn't blame her.

Then they were about the pounce when…

RING!!!

The bell rang and they instantly turned to normal. Naruto walked away from Sasuke, while Katani and Sasuke walked to me.

I saw Sasuke's family walk past Naruto. Neji was in the front. Neji took a secret glance at Naruto. The glance was saying something like: Want-did-you-do type of stare. Then he walked faster, with everyone else following him.

Naruto's friends walked up to him and Lee asked him a question, by the looks of it, and Naruto just shook his head.

Sasuke's family walked to us, and Neji asked, "What happened?"

I looked down and secretly looked at Katani, who had a sharp-eye look.

Sasuke clenched his hands, and said, "Nothing."

Katani laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Brother…"

Sasuke looked behind him, "Katani… You should just stay away from him… You know what happens when your around a werewolf, the Vampire Council will find out… and then…"

Katani lowered her head, "I understand."

"Then why do you still try to hang around him?!" It seems Sasuke gets impatient easily.

"I don't know!!" Katani was possibly telling the truth. I mean, if I was Katani, and I can't be around the person I love because he was a different species, I wouldn't know why I would be still around him.

"You are always with Sakura! That's not fair, brother! Why can't I be around someone I love?!"

Everyone gasped. I guess I wasn't the only one that was shocked.

"Katani-chan…Watashi wa (Means "I" in Japanese)…"

"Save it!" She walked to first period, grabbing my arm.

Katani and I got into first period class. Kakashi-sensai wasn't here yet so we sat in our usual seats. Well, I did. Katani always sits next to Sasuke, until today.

Sasuke and his family sat in their usual seats until fifteen minutes later; Kakashi-sensai arrived and did his usual thing. Naruto yells at him for being late, then Lee agrees, Sasuke grunts, then they glare at each other, WAIT! Uh oh… not again!

"Stop it you two! It's always the same people that annoy me every single morning." He complained.

Naruto sat back down, while Sasuke just sat there with his hands in his pockets, leaning back.

It was the usual after that. Then the bell rang for 2nd period. Sasuke and his family got out of the classroom first, and dragged me with them. Ok, why am I always being dragged?!!

Third period was Ok, but Naruto kept having secret glances at me. I might know why, but then again, maybe not.

Now, we went to fourth. It felt like the day was going short already. It was just ordinary, but Naruto wasn't in that class. Katani was in every class with Sasuke and me. Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata were there too. So, the vampire family made me feel welcome. Somehow me and Ino started to bond. She realized that I was with Sasuke now and she started to respect me like a sister, like family.

Then at lunch, Sasuke always put me behind him, causing the fangirls and fanboys to freak out. I was slightly annoyed, but it didn't last for long. As usual, the food was gross, and Sasuke and his family didn't even eat. I sighed with a smile. Typical vampires. I giggled. I love the way they just don't eat when you know that they can't eat human food, but Katani can eat human food. Only sometimes. It wasn't an everyday thing.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" I heard Katani ask.

"Oh, um, yeah?" I stuttered.

"You were just staring off into space. You ok?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry about that. I was just thinking about the thing that happened this morning…"

Sasuke looked at me like he was at least trying to read my mind, but he knows he can't. Then a few moments later, he groaned and looked away, signifying that he couldn't read my mind.

I smiled at his grumpy behavior. He was so funny sometimes.

We had gym. Gai-sensei was as loud as always. We were having a volleyball game today, but I warned Gai-sensei that I can't play that sport.

He only said, "Are you kidding?!! You have to! It will make you youthful!!"

My eye twitched. Oh great… It was battle of the sexes. Sasuke kept getting spikes while Naruto was too. The boys were winning, 6 to 1. Tenten had that score. All the girls only flinched and looked away. Including Karin. Hehe! Obviously she would be like that. Sasuke smirked at me. I was in the back, but no one was in front of me and I was in trouble. Sasuke's smirk grew wider. I gasped. I knew what he was doing. He was gonna serve the ball to me! He knew I couldn't do sports! Well, except this one. You'll see why, hopefully not.

Sasuke served the ball and went to the front. The ball was coming towards me. I sighed grumpily and rolled me eyes groaning, "Fine!" I hit the ball hard and scored a point. Everyone looked at me in shock. I put my hands on my hips and said, "Don't you dare do that again. I told you, Gai-sensei! I warned you." I laughed.

Katani cheered for me like a cheerleader.

"Oh Yeah!!! You go, girlfriend!!! Yahoo!!!!"

I warned them. The boys still stared at me. Naruto even had his mouth on the floor with his tongue rolling out.

Then we went to fifth. I wish the day was over already. Orochimaru-sensei was creeping me out. He kept asking Sasuke the questions even when he didn't raise his hand. I thought he was a pedophile on the first day. It was annoying and scary, but my day was still not over yet.

We had the pervert next. When I was in Juraiya-sensei's class on the first day, I was a little freaked out. I found out that I had not one, but _two_ scary teachers. I shivered at the thought of one trying to rape me.

Then last was study skills. Kurenai-sensei was quiet and only told us to communicate with each other, but quietly. She was having a headache. I felt sorry for Kurenai-sensei because she has been having headaches everyday. Maybe it's because I see her at the end of the day, and probably has a headache at the end of the day every day because of loud students.

Then the bell rang for dismissal. I sighed loudly.

"Thank God!!" Katani and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed.

It seems we both had a long day.

Sasuke walked with me in the parking lot. As usual, our cars were next to each other. I smiled at the new routine that we do everyday. We have a day of school, then after that we walk to the parking lot, and say our goodbyes.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at the dance?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes… You will." I smiled.

"Good… Then I'll pick you up at 6 o'clock, ok?"

"Ok…"

"Sakura-chan!!" Katani called out.

I turned around, "Nani, Katani-chan?"

Katani, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata ran to me and said in unison, "Will you go to the mall with us?"

"Oh, um… sure I guess. I'll call my mom and tell her that I will be with you guys."

All four of them cheered, "Yay!!!"

Sasuke smirked.

"Well, then come on!"

"I'm coming…" I turned back to Sasuke.

"Well, have a great time." He kissed me.

My eyes widened. I blushed like madly. I was shocked! I was kissing a vampire! This is awesome!

I kissed back. Sasuke snaked his arm around my waist. Then I heard Katani squeal.

"Oh my Kami-sama!!!"

We broke the kiss. I looked at her and laughed a bit. Typical Katani. How funny and high-spirited can she be?

She squealed again, "Wow! You guys kissed!" she stage whispered.

"Yeah… we know." Sasuke said. Stating the obvious.

Katani grabbed my arm, "Well, come on! We're not waiting any longer."

"Bye, Sasuke-kun!" I called out, while being pulled into Katani's territory.

"Bye, Sakura…" I saw him go to his car. He frowned.

I wondered why he was sad. Aw! Maybe, he wanted me with him longer. I felt pity for him.

Katani was driving her car, and Hinata and Tenten were in the backseat waving at me. I was following them. I waved back, but kept my eyes on the road.

Then we arrived at the Konoha Mall. It was huge, enormous, gigantic! You name it. We parked out cars and walked right in.

The ceiling was very tall and was made of glass. It was like a big greenhouse. Advertisements, sales, and job requests. All the signs were big, obviously, and had red and yellow colors, mostly. Katani leaded me to a little store called Claire's. It was an earring and accessories store. Things for mostly, ears, hair, and face (Make-up).

"Ok! Now pick out something you like, Sakura." Katani told me.

"Huh?! What do you mean?"

She sighed with a smile on her face, "You pick something out and we buy it! Deal?" she offered.

I couldn't agree with that deal at all, "Oh no! I couldn't."

"Oh, come on! We don't have all day!" she said excitingly.

She gave me her baby eyes, "Pwetty, Pwease!" she begged.

I gave in, "Ok, fine." I groaned.

"Yay!" She won again…

"Ok, well, pick out something while we go find something too, ok?" Ino said.

"… Ok."

"Good! Now, women! Shop!" Katani commanded.

I found a lot of thing that I liked. I also got a black choker with a spider web in the middle. I smiled.

"Katani?" I called out.

"Yeah?" she came to me.

"How about this?" I showed her the necklace and she absolutely loved it.

"Defiantly! It would look great on you." She smiled and got back to looking at her favorite section of the store. Hinata was looking at the anklets and Ino was looking at the hair accessories. I was on the gothic side of the store. I liked the color black. No, I loved the color black even more than I used to thank to Sasuke.

A gothic girl around sixteen was next to me and said, "Wow… That's a cool necklace. You got nice taste." She said lowly.

"Thank you." I replied.

She went on with her business. I got three things today: A black dress that Katani bought for me as a surprise, a pair of bat earrings with a pink jewel in the middle (Hinata bought me that), and Ino gave the pleasure of buying the necklace. I smiled at their kindness. All in all, it was only a total of about $40.00. I just had to pay them back! I told them this, but they said that I didn't have to because they wanted to.

I drove home after that. I got home about 30 minutes later. It was 5 o'clock. I showed my mom all the things they bought for me, and she freaked out saying if I thanked them, and I replied that I did numerous times and told them that I would pay them back.

"But they never let me! I kept on asking and they said 'No, no, and no' ever single time!"

"Then they mean it." Yukiko said.

"Well, ok… but that doesn't mean they won't get credit!"

"Good girl," She laughed, "Now go to bed, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks, mom." I hugged her and she gave me a kiss on the forehead like always.

I ran upstairs with my bag of gifts and changed into my pajamas.

I got into bed, and turned off the light.

~Original POV~

Sasuke was watching Sakura sleep again. It has been ever since she moved that he had an interest in her.

"Nighty night, Sakura" Sasuke smiled, showing his fangs.

**OMG I'm finally done!!! Yay!!! I know, I know! It's been so long! But hey, I have a Summer Reading project to work on. Even though it is summer doesn't mean I can stop learning and forget everything. Well, it is 11:41 pm right now and I am TIRED!!! I sacrificed hours for you guys!! I hope you review! LOVE YOU!! xD**

**~カタニ ****うちは ****(Katani Uchiha)**


	9. My Valentine's Blood

**The Handsome Vampire**

**My Valentines' Blood**

**Well here is chapter 9 of The Handsome Vampire! Now this has songs in it because this is the day of the dance. Now I NEED ideas! Ya'll please help me, OK? Thank you! XD The title is scary, huh? LOL Katani's dress picture and more is on my profile!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto©, nor the songs used in this fanfic! This is only for entertainment purposes! And for people who love: Sasuke, Sakura, vampire love, High school drama, my fanfic's, and moi! XD I think I spelled it right… LOL XD**

**Songs used: Beep By: The Pussycat Dolls ft. Will. i. am. and Dreaming Of You By: Selena.**

**~Sakura's POV~**

I'm looking at myself in the mirror. It is 5:30 pm right now, and Sasuke is going to pick me up in 30 minutes. I am wearing the dress Katani got for me as a surprise yesterday. She said it fit my taste and style. My mom was putting the earrings on and fixing my hair. I look like a gothic princess… with pink hair. I smiled at myself and thanked my mother. She put my hair up in a formal bun, but grabbed the ends of my hair and makes it spiky at the back. There is a little lock of my hair behind each of my ears, curled. It framed my face so well.

"Wow…" was the only thing I could manage. I mean, my mom was wonderful! She never worked at a hair shop that I know of. So, I asked.

"Mom, did you work at a salon before?"

"Hm? No, honey, but my mother used to hair styles like this. She loves elegant and formal/emo styles." She answered.

"Oh, wow!" I was glad that my grandmother taught my mom about formal emo hairstyles.

"I have some washable coloring. We can use black on the little hair locks behind your ears."

"Oh no, mom! I don't think we have time. Besides it looks just fine."

"Ok!" She smiled. I could tell that she was very happy.

It was 5:50 now. Sasuke would probably be early. Then I put on my bat chocker. I stared again in the mirror. I wondered if Sasuke would like this. I sighed, trying to relax. Sasuke loves you for who you are. The only thing that I was worried about is that my neck was in clear view.

"Maybe I can fix it." I said to myself. I reached for the closet door, but then I was stopped by the doorbell ringing.

I gasped. Crap!

I ran down stairs in my black high-heels, picking up my dress. I grabbed my black and pink, punk purse. I topped at the bottom of the stairs.

My eyes widened. Sasuke was gorgeous!

He wore a black tux with a black tie. On the knot of the tie he had a triangle clip with a bat in the middle. He also had black formal pants and black pants. And a black shirt under the tux.

He was the God of Darkness.

He spoke first, "Wow, Sakura. You look beautiful." He said with dreamy, sparkly eyes. They looked so deep.

"Yes, she does! I did her hair my the way." My mother said enthusiastically. Then she looked at him in awe. Sasuke smirked.

"Well, you sure did do a good job."

My mothers' smile got wide, "Thank you! I'm flattered." She blushed and almost giggled like a little school girl.

I sighed at my mother's embarrassing tactics.

"Your welcome, Ms. Haruno."

She smiled even more, closes her eyes, and nodded.

"You look great too…" I finally said.

"Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke replied.

"Well, I hope you guys have fun."

"Don't worry, Ms. Haruno. I see to it that Sakura comes home safely" Sasuke said.

"Alright~!"

We walked out of the door with Sasuke's arm around my waist. His Volvo was parked next to mine. He led me to the car.

"So, how is it having a date with a vampire?" He asked teasingly.

I blushed, "Um… it's different… and a little abnormal?" I didn't know yet!

He chuckled, "I understand…"

He opened the passenger door for me, and I climbed in. He closed the door behind me.

He walked to drivers' seat, and climbed in.

He started the engine, and drove out of the drive way.

Our next destination: Konoha Academy High!

Fifteen minutes later…

We now arrived at the school. The front of the school was decorated with white, red, and pink banners. Sasuke and I were wearing black. We were definitely gonna be noticeable.

Sasuke got me out of the car and walked me to the gym, where the dance took place.

Then, before we got to the entrance, we saw Katani in a red and black bubble cocktail dress. She wore red heart earrings, a ruby necklace, and black criss-cross high-heels. Her hair was lowly curled and down. I gasped.

"Wow! You look amazing!" I said in awe and surprise.

Thank you!" Katani smiled. She walked to her brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and put her index finger on his lips and said, "You better be nice." She giggled.

"Sure." Sasuke hugged her. She hugged back and let go. She waved and said that she was going in, so we followed her.

We walked into the gym, and saw mostly the whole school. The bass was playing loudly and it almost made me jump up and down. Sasuke didn't seem to be bothered by the music.

**Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha**

Ha, ha-ha, ha

Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Ha, ha-ha, ha

**It's funny how a man only thinks about the...**

You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...

You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...

Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

**I don't give a...**

Keep looking at my...

'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...

I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

I loved this song! I remembered hearing this song on the radio. It was a very catchy song. All of the students grabbed a partner and started grinding and the girl started acting like the guys were poles. Someone tapped my shoulder. I looked behind me and no one was there. I looked to Sasuke; he was looking away and smirked. I smiled.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?" I asked. I tried to hold in my laugh. I almost succeeded.

"What? I didn't do anything." He replied with an innocent look.

I smiled even wider, "Ok, then, but you wanna dance? I mean I love this song."

**Every boy's the same**

Since up in the seventh grade

They been trying to get with me

Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)

They always got a plan

To be my one and only man

Want to hold me with their hands

Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)

I keep turning them down

But, they always come around

Asking me to go around

That's not the way it's going down

"Sure. Why not?"

My eyes light up, "Really?"

"But I thought you hated dancing?"

"Oh! Well, if you dance with me then I would feel more comfortable…" I blushed.

"Makes since…" He smirked.

He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. We weren't the only ones wearing black. The boys were all either wearing a black tux or just took their jacket off. None of the girls at the dance wore all black. Some had black ribbons and scarfs. So, no pressure.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around my waist, and had our waists together. Touching… I blushed.

"You ok?" he asked.

**'Cause they only want**

Only want my ha, ha-ha

Ha, ha-ha

Only want what they want

But, na, ah-ah

Na, ah-ah

**It's funny how a man only thinks about the...**

You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...

You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...

Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

**I don't give a...**

Keep looking at my...

'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...

I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

My life was starting to melt. Sasuke was dancing _dirty_. Not _really dirty_, he was just touching my neck sometimes and started to be in a dreamy state. I hope he was OK. Then he leaned his face into my collarbone, which is not far from my neck. A vampire near your neck, in the middle of hundreds of people, it's very eerie and embarrassing. His hot breathe was on my neck; he was breathing fast, hesitating…

He raised his head up and looked back at me, and leaned his forehead against mine. I blushed even more. Is he trying to make me turn into a tomato here?! Geez…

**Do you know that no**

Don't mean yes, it means no

So just hold up, wait a minute

Let me put my two cents in it

One, just be patient

Don't be rushing

Like you're anxious

And two, you're just too aggressive

Tryin' to get your (Ahh)

**Do you know that I know?**

And I don't want to go there

**Only want**

**Only want my ha, ha-ha**

**Ha, ha-ha**

**Only want what they want**

**But, na, ah-ah**

**Na, ah-ah**

I than saw Naruto in the crowd. He just stared at me. I gasped, but Sasuke didn't notice. He had a white button-up shirt with a loose tie. He had unemotional eyes. He narrowed his eyes and smirked. Some one walked past him and he disappeared. Sasuke then noticed that I haven't moved at all. He grabbed my chin to make me look at him. I snapped out of my gaze to the mysterious Naruto.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing… I saw Naruto…" I said.

"Really? Well, what made him so cool to look at?" Sasuke glared at Naruto and his gang. They were at the food section eating cheese balls and fruit punch. Naruto was eating some chocolates. He was covering his mouth and tried not to laugh but fail miserably. It was fun to look at. Cute… I'm so lucky Sasuke can't read my thoughts, if he could, he would beat Naruto till next week.

**It's funny how a man only thinks about the...**

You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...

You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...

Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

**I don't give a...**

Keep looking at my...

'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...

I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

**Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp****(Repeated)**

Boomp, boomp-boomp

Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp

Boomp, boomp-boomp

**Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell**

You want it bad, but oh well

Dude, what you got for me

Is something I

Something I don't need

Hey!

"Nothing… I was just surprised to see him…" I managed to say. I was telling the truth though.

"OK… but I do not trust him, Sakura… He's bad news."

"I know. You don't like me with other guys."

"Yes and no. I don't want you to be with other guys, but I don't want you with Naruto all the time. It worries me about your safety." He said looking at me with caring and innocent eyes.

"But Naruto wouldn't hurt me… would he?"

"I see that he cares about you, so I don't think he would hurt you, but-"

"Then you shouldn't worry about me…"

Sasuke sighed, "I know, but hey, its my boyfriend instinct…"

My eyes widened. Wait a minute! Did he say… _boyfriend_?!

"What's the matter, Sakura?"

I snapped back to reality, "Oh, um… sorry about that…" I blushed, yet again… I groaned. Stupid Sakura!

**It's funny how a man only thinks about the...**

You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...

You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...

Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

**I don't give a...**

**Keep looking at my...**

**'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...**

**I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...**

**Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha**

**I don't give a...**

Keep looking at my...

'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...

I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

**It's funny how a man only thinks about the...**

**You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...**

**You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...**

**Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...**

**I don't give a...**

**Keep looking at my...**

**'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...**

**I'm a do my thang while you're playing with your...**

**Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha**

Then the song ended. It was a very nice song. The DJ tried to get our attention.

"Yo, yo! What up, ya'll?! Have'n a good night?!" he said excitingly.

Everyone except Sasuke yelled, "YEAH!"

"Good, well, boys, I hope you _still_ have your partners or you can do what eva 'cause we are about to slow down things a bit."

I sighed. That meant only one thing, slow dance.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I thought it was Sasuke again, but I looked around and it was Naruto.

"Hey, Sakura." He said with my favorite enthusiastic smile.

I smiled back, "Hey, Naruto."

His smile turned into a grin. He looked at me the whole time while asking Sasuke if he could dance with me.

Sasuke just grunted and unwrapped his arm around my waist. Naruto turned me around and put his arm around my shoulder. I turned my head to look at Sasuke, but he was gone. Sasuke is my date and I ruined the dance, his night, our night. I frowned.

Naruto wrapped his warm hand around my waist, and I put my hand in his warm one. He was on fire! He was hot! Like, very warm. I flinched my hand away.

"You OK?" Naruto looked confused. I didn't blame him.

"Oh, nothing. Your just so warm."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, well, it is kinda hot in here."

He was right, "Oh, well, OK. Just curious." I laughed nervously.

"It's OK." Naruto smiled, showing his pearly white canines.

Then the music started with a slow, soothing melody.

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**

**I stay up and think of you**

**And I wish on a star that somewhere you are**

**Thinking of me too**

**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight**

**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

I listened to the lyrics and I closes my eyes while dancing, but then Naruto yelled.

"Ouch!" He winced.

I gasped, "I'm sorry!" I immediately got my foot off his shoe.

"It's OK. You didn't tell me you were a bad dancer."

"Oh, well, sorry that I forgot to tell you." I looked at him in the eyes. I was worried about me treating him differently than Sasuke.

Then we dance slowly. Back, forth, back, forth, in a steady rhythm.

**Wonder if you ever see me**

**And I wonder if you know I'm there**

**If you looked in my eyes**

**Would you see what's inside**

**Would you even care?**

**I just wanna hold you close**

**But so far all I have are dreams of you**

**So I wait for the day**

**And the courage to say how much I love you**

**Yes I do!**

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight**

**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**

I didn't like how the lyrics were singing those kinds of things. I don't love Naruto like that. I love him as a brother, a friend. This song was about a true love to never be broken. I loved Sasuke like that. Not Naruto… I looked down.

"_Sasuke-kun…_" I thought sadly.

Naruto noticed my sulking, "What's the matter?" He grabbed my chin to look at him.

I was about to cry. My tears were threatening to fall.

Naruto got very worried, "You OK?" he put his hands in my shoulders.

Then I heard someone behind me. I turned around. When I did, the tear fell down.

**Corazón**

**(I can't stop dreaming of you)**

**No puedo dejar de pensar en ti**

**(I can't stop dreaming)**

**Cómo te necesito**

**(I can't stop dreaming of you)**

**Mi amor, cómo te extraño**

**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**

**I stay up and think of you**

**And I still can't believe**

**That you came up to me and said "I love you"**

**I love you too!**

**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight**

**Till tomorrow and for all of my life**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly**

"Sasuke-kun…" I choked out.

Sasuke hugged me, "Shh. It's OK." He whispered.

"Naruto didn't d-do anything…"

"Fine…" Sasuke responded a little harshly.

I turned to look at Naruto, "I'm sorry, Naruto… It's just that-"

Naruto laughed, "It got too emotional, huh?"

I was confused, "Naruto…"

**Dreaming of you tonight**

**Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight**

**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**

**Than here in my room**

**I'll be dreaming of you tonight**

**Endlessly**

**And I'll be holding you tight**

**Dreaming...with you...tonight!**

Then everyone clapped. The song ended. I sighed sadly. Our dance was cut short because of my emotional, dramatic self! I was so angry with myself! Almost like Sasuke could since my anger, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well, it was a great dance, Sakura-_chan_…" Naruto said passionately and gave a peck on my hand. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Naruto smirked innocently and walked off to his friends.

I stared right ahead at Naruto. I hated myself! I was so stupid cutting the dance short like that…

"Sakura…?" Sasuke asked softly.

I sniffed, "I-I'm OK…" then sniffed again.

"_What is wrong with me?!_" I thought angrily.

"**Nothing is wrong with you! You need to pull yourself together, girl! You are Sakura Amber Haruno!! My God. Pull… yourself… TOGETHER!**" Inner Sakura was hitting my head with those last words.

(A/N: My last name is Amber so I used that. LOL And also that last sentence that Inner Sakura said, it reminded me of the scene in The Incredibles.)

I started to have a headache. I put my hand to my head. Sasuke grabbed my hand and led me out of the gym. He leaned against a wall next to me, and I just stood there trying to get rid of this awful headache. I rubbed my temples.

Sasuke got in front of me and looked me in the eyes, "Sakura…"

"Hm?" I looked up, and I was shocked to what I saw: red eyes. Those red eyes I saw yesterday…

My eyes widened, I was a little scared.

"I… can't hold it in any… longer…" he put one of his hands next to my head and put his head on my shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun…" I whispered.

I closed my eyes, excepting his offer. Sasuke slowly leaned in towards my neck. I leaned my head back. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, embracing me. I put my hand behind Sasuke's head, playing with a jet black lock. Then I heard his fangs slide out of his gums and enlarge. It had a _slick _sound.

I heard him inhale. My eyes shut tighter. Then he bit my neck.

My neck was in sharp pain. It felt like- wait, why doesn't it feel so good now? I moaned. His fangs… they made the bite so… great. Why? No idea, but I felt no pain. At all. Sasuke then started sucking my blood. My headache was going away. I was in pure peace.

I moaned and then gasped. I opened my eyes wide.

**~With Sasuke's Family~**

**~Normal POV~**

Everyone popped their heads up and smelled something they never wanted to smell… Sakura's blood. Katani was the first to speak.

"Sakura-chan…"

Everyone was speechless. Sasuke wasn't there either. So, Sakura was with Sasuke, which also meant, Sasuke is drinking Sakura's blood!

Katani started to panic. Sasuke wasn't very good at controlling himself. Even with Sakura's blood…

**~With Sasuke and Sakura~**

**~Sasuke's POV~**

It tastes to good. I want more, more, more, mo- wait, what am I saying?! I have to stop. If I don't, without realizing it, Sakura could die of blood loss. With bite marks on her neck… I heard her moan, not in pain, but in pleasure. She was OK. That's a relief. I sighed, and drank one last gulp. Then I let go of her neck.

Blood was still flowing down her neck, so I licked it off. There was some on my lip too, I also licked that off. Her blood was very dangerous to me because it would make me loose control and possibly kill her.

My eyes were turning back to normal. Her bite marks disappeared. When they did, I looked at Sakura. She had her eyes closed. I kissed her cheek and whispered, "Sakura…?"

"Yes?" she said, calmly opening her eyes.

"You alright?"

"Yes…" she answered simply.

"Good…" I sighed in relief.

Then the DJ made an announcement, "Now it is time for the King and Queen of Valentine's Day!"

Everyone cheered.

"Well, we better get going…" Sakura said and led me to the gym.

After we went through the entrance, Katani and my family ran up to me and Sakura and asked us a bunch of questions like: "What happened?", "I smelled your blood! Are you alright?", "Do you feel dizzy?!" and so on and so forth.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sakura called out.

They stopped immediately. I need to learn that.

"Now, I'm fine. Sasuke's fine. I'm not feeling dizzy. And Sasuke just sucked my blood and not too much. There does that answer your questions?"

Everyone sweatdropped but nodded.

Sakura gave a victorious smile, "See?" and giggled.

"Now, I will announce the _Kiinngg_..." The DJ said. The fangirls started squealing away yelling, "Sasuke-kun!!!!" or "Kyyyyaaaaa!!!!! EEEKK!!!"

"Now drum roll…" a drum roll started.

"The King of Valentine's Day is…"

The fangirls knew it, and I knew it…

"…Sasuke Uchiha!"

And then cue the fangirls.

I got up on stage and Principle Tsunade put on my royal crown.

"Now the Queen is…"

The fangirls were holding on to themselves for comfort and hope that they will be my Queen.

"… Sakura Haruno."

"_HALLEJUH!!!!_" I thought, praising The Lord the all my might.

(A/N: I forgot how to spell it ^_^)

I looked at the fangirls and they were either pissed or sad. Evenly they were sad and pissed.

Sakura got up there next to me and was placed a tiara on her head. I held her hand in front of everyone. The whole school. Sakura was blushing of either embarrassment or because I was holding her hand in front of every body.

We danced until the party was over, no sign of Naruto, and also, Katani kept cheering like a little school girl. Why? 'Cause her twin brother and best friend got to be King and Queen of Valentine's Day.

After the party, I had the offer of driving her home. We only had a ten second conversation. It was nothing really. It was just the usual, like: "How are you doing?" type of talk. So, Sakura just did that so that she could break the silence.

I parked in front of the house, and shut the engine off. Some of the lights were off in the house.

"Well, thanks for the dance, and for everything…" she was about to climb out but I stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

She looked back at me, "What's wrong?"

I didn't say anything. I just brought her lips to mine, and enjoyed the moment. It lasted for about five minutes. Then she ran out of air and broke the kiss.

She smiled brightly, "Thank you…" she whispered.

"Your welcome…" I whispered back.

"Ok…" she tried to get out of the car, but, yet again, I stopped her.

She laughed, "What now?"

"I love you, Sakura…"

She gasped.

"Goodnight…"

"U-uh… oh! Um… Ok! Yeah, goodnight, Sasuke-kun." She smiled even brighter, "I love you too…"

I smiled. Yes, I smiled, not smirked, not a half-smile, and full smile.

She finally got out of the car, and walked to the doorway. I watched her until she opened the door, and I started the engine. She waved and blow me a kiss. I waved a kissed back. She gave me a small laugh.

And I drove off.

**~Normal POV~**

"Wow…" Sakura whispered. She ran into the house and closed the door. She put her coat up and found her mom in her room sleeping.

Then she got to her room. She took off her shoes, her clothes, washed her face, and changed into her pajamas. Then she went into a deep sleep dreaming about Sasuke and her dancing under the moonlight.

Yet again, Sasuke Uchiha, her vampire boyfriend watched her sleeping form.

**AND DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!! Gawd! It's longer than the last one!! Geez!!! I only had one review, well, two but the other one wasn't on the new chapter and it was idiotic! I'll tell you about the later. But it is 2:21am right now and I am tired, my ass hurt like hell, and my eyes are burning!! So, plz review this one! PLZ!!! YOU ARE KILLING THE AUTHOR, MAN!!!**

**Peace! :)**

**~カタニうちは****(****Katani Uchiha)**


	10. A Girls' Painful Past

The Handsome Vampire

Bonus Chapter: A Girls' Painful Past

**Me very sorry! T.T but hey, you know what they say, "Education comes first." ^^; Well, then here is a bonus chapter, people. You can say that its chapter 10, but it's just a little off-plot type of chapter. Thank you for being supportive to my other story, Shugo Naruto! Enjoy!**

**Dedicated to: The readers**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

**~Katani's POV~**

Sakura is visiting for the first time. It has been a week when Sakura found out about my brother, Sasuke Uchiha, being a vampire. Since I am bored, I have nothing to do, so… I thought of my past.

~_Flashback, Original POV_~

_**98 years ago…**_

_A wail was heard after another wail. The first one went silent, while the other one was still wailing. That one was human…_

"_This child… is human…?" the nurse asked. The father looked up, "What?!" he demanded. _

"_This child is human." The nurse said again patiently._

_The father looked at the mother, whom was trying to catch her breath. _

_  
"I see…" he sighed._

"_Mr. Fugaku Uchiha…?" the doctor called while waiting at the door._

"_Yes?" Fugaku said immediately._

"_If this baby is human, how is it possible…?" he asked, puzzled._

_Fugaku knew the answer; "Mikoto was once human, but I didn't expect this to happen…" he said, looking at his wife._

"_Right… Genes. They really can get mixed up." The doctor joked, smiling gently._

"_Yeah…" he said._

_Then a little boy walked by the father's side, "Can I hold my little sister then?"_

_Fugaku looked at him, "Sure, Itachi."_

_The little boy, around five to six years old, held his little human sister with glee. He was really happy to be a big brother. Then a familiar wail started up again. It was not the baby girl. It was the baby boy._

_The boy was later named Sasuke, while the other was named Katani. The Uchiha Twins._

_**12 years later…**_

_A twelve year old human girl was summoned to the living room. She was wondering why they needed her. She was slightly mad because she was just talking to her awesome boyfriend named Naruto. She slightly smiled. Typical parents. It's probably about boy troubles, she thought. She walked into the living room and saw her family looking at her with sad and apologetic eyes._

_Katani looked at them with innocent curiosity, "What's wrong?"_

_The eldest, Itachi, stood up and put his hand gently on the small of her back, and pushed forward, signaling for her to sit on the chair. She sat in the chair gracefully. To many peoples surprise when she got older, she started to have a couple of innocent vampire figures. She started to move more gracefully, run faster, but not as fast as her family, and have the pale porcelain complexion. _

_Her twin, well, not really looked like a twin, but in vampire years he's actually two. Sasuke slightly lowered his head, dramatically irony to Katani. _

"_Katani," her mother began. "We have chosen to change you into a vampire…"_

_Katani gasped. She looked like she was actually looked older than her elder brother, Itachi. He looked like he was four or five. She was twelve, which were 78 in vampire years._

"_Look, I understand the situation, but I… Naruto-kun… he…he wouldn't want this…" Katani said._

"_I know, but this is for your sake." Her father said in a stern and concerned voice. _

_Katani opened her mouth but shut it. She wished she could explain, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. She closed her eyes, and at the same time, a tear fell down her cheek._

"_It's your choice. We are just telling you what is best for you." Her mother said._

"… _Ok…" she finally decided. She wanted her family to be happy. She knew one thing about her boyfriend: he is part of a werewolf family, and yet her family and his were great friends, well, used to be…_

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun…"_ she thought._

_Her mother nodded, "Sasuke…" Katani looked at her twin with pity. She didn't want him to change her; in fact, she didn't want any of this to happen._

_She put Sasuke on her lap. Sasuke looked up at her with sad eyes. She had the same, but still had that same reassuring smile. Sasuke pulled down her sleeve. Katani showed her neck in clear view in front of Sasuke. Sasuke leaned in, and bit her. Katani gasped in pain._

_She was dieing. Slowly… very slowly. Sasuke released his fangs out of his sister's neck. He wasn't breathing nor speaking. He didn't need to. He still was young, very young. He didn't know how to control his thirst very well. Sasuke got off her lap and her mother gently placed her on the couch. Sasuke wiped his sister's blood off his face with a napkin. His sad eye's still didn't disappear. _

~_End of Flashback~_

Katani silently gasped and shook her head.

"_Geez… Am I really that bored?!_" she thought and sighed.

"_That was a bad time back then. As long as I have my brother… I think I'll be OK… but I…_" she thought, stopping to hug herself. "_I need someone… a someone… for me to love."_

And for that Katani was left in her room…

~With Sakura, Sasuke and his family~

Everyone was telling each other about having a human friend and they all loved the idea. Sakura smiled, and Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?" Sasuke responded.

"Where is Katani? I haven't seen her until we got here…" she said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry…" Sasuke reassured. "She's probably reminiscing about the old days"

Sakura noticed; the sound in his voice made it sound like a bad thing.

Ino then made a total outburst, "I know! How about we make cookies for Katani?!" she said with a bubbly face, with her hands up in the air.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Um… Ino-chan…?" Hinata said.

"What was that Hinata? I'm afraid you will have to help me today. Seriously. I'm not gonna have Tenten help me out. No offence, but seriously, she can burn water!"

A little vein popped on Tenten's forehead. "None taken", she said while clenching her jaw.

"Ino-chan!" Hinata yelled.

Everyone looked at her. That was the first time she has ever yelled. Ever. In like, her whole life.

"Y-yes…?" Ino finally responded.

"Katani-chan…" Hinata pointed behind Ino. Katani was behind her the whole time.

Ino flinched in surprise, "She's behind me isn't she…?" she said while her mouth twitched. She turned around and saw Katani standing there with a smile on her face and her closes closed. She tilted her head to the side, "Good idea, Ino."

Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Let's get bakin'!" she said, walking to the kitchen.

Ino laughed nervously. Then Tenten whined, "Aw! It was gonna be a surprise!!"

Katani appeared from behind that kitchen and said with a giggle, "I know, but I didn't appear on purpose."

Sasuke smirked, "Same old Katani. Always surprising everyone in an awkward way."

**Well, that's it. Sorry for the short chapter guys! :( And I hope you had other things to do until this story was updated well, I'm out of writers block so, I just wanted to let the readers know about Sasuke and Katani's past a little bit. So, ta-da!! x3 Bye-bye!**

**~カタニサスケ (Katani Uchiha)**


	11. Bloody, Red Lines Cross

_**S**_ecretly _**N**_atural _**S**_uspense

**Bloody**, Red Lines Cross

**Sorry for the wait. Since it's been a very long time, I wrote ya'll a long chapter, and I was on writers block… but of course, lots of criticism was taking place… so I decided to change the title. I might even change the whole story if you want. And sorry if it's too "Twilight-ish" for you guys…**

_**N**_aruto wanted me to meet up with him.

He seemed desperate. He is a great friend, but he can be a bit of a goof ball. I was driving my Nissan to his "secret place" in the woods. He said for me to follow the signs on the trees. At the end of a dirt road, I found a tree with a sign saying "Walk from here", and an arrow pointing left towards dark, scary oaks.

I shivered. I wasn't so sure about the situation, but I trusted Naruto; so I parked my car in front of the tree. Then I began to walk through brushes and oaks on foot. I got a couple of scratches but I wasn't bleeding badly. Sometimes I wiped my wound with my shirt, unconsciously.

I was wondering why Naruto would be here, a place that is spooky and evilly cold. Oaks don't usually look scary, but now they do. Then I saw a figure in a shining light, like it was a completely different realm. The figure got brighter and brighter as I got closer. Then all the darkness went away as I stepped into the light. I gasped and then sighed in relief.

I smiled. It was Naruto. He stood there staring straight at the sun without squinting. His golden, blonde hair is even shinier than when I first met him. His blue eyes were even better than the sky, as usual. Somehow, his eyes seemed sad and alone.

He then suddenly glanced at me without moving his head. I stared back.

"Yo", he finally said.

"Hey", I said back.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine… but what about you?"

He didn't respond. Naruto was still looking at me longingly. Then I finally realized what I can here for.

"Oh! Um… why did you want me here?"

"…To tell you a little secret…"

"A secret?"

"Yes."

"Well, what is it?" I was hoping that he wasn't joking.

"Sakura…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember that story I told you about the-…?" He suddenly stopped and bit his lip.

"The what?"

Naruto was fuming, standing in front of me, "You already know this!" I could have sworn that I saw fangs in his mouth, but I thought it was the light.

"I do…?" I said, softly. Too bad I wasn't making anything better.

"Yes! You do!" He continued.

I stepped back in fear. I didn't know why he was acting this way. Naruto gasped. His muscles relaxed and his jaw calmed.

"Look, Sakura" he said, softly.

He gently grabbed my shoulders and embraced me. I blushed a bit while he continued hugging me.

"I'm sorry… but could you at least try to remember? Remember when I first met you and we were at lunch? That story I told you?" he said sadly.

"Yes, I remember."

I heard him sigh in relief.

"That's good…"

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"… I'm sorry, but I really can't 'tell' you…"

"Huh?" I was confused. He was the one who said that he was going to tell me the secret.

"I thought I could tell you" he continued, "But I guess I couldn't…"

"Naruto, you're confusing me, and I'm scared…"

He flinched, but then he sighed, "I know…" Then he let go of me.

"Just try to remember, okay?" he said with his hand of my cheek. His hand is so warm.

I put my hand on his, "Okay…"

He smiled brightly, like he found his long-lost puppy, "Well, I'll accompany you if you'd like." Naruto offered.

I nodded, "Sure."

He suddenly picked me up. I screeched then laughed. Naruto put me on his back, "Say, Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"You're heavier than you look." He said, playfully grinning.

I fumed with my fist clenched, "I'm so gonna beat to a bloody pulp after this!" Naruto laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh with him. After we were done, Naruto took off.

He was running faster than any other human being. In fact, it didn't look human at all. He wasn't even breathing hard either. It was just like that time at the campfire. He easily got through the bushes and scrubs like he's done this a thousand times. He suddenly felt hotter and warmer. I was wondering if he had a fever.

"Naruto?" I called.

He didn't look back, but answered, "Yeah?"

"Are you sick?"

He seemed confused, "Um… no. Why ask?"

"You're very hot." I gasped and thought of the second meaning and quickly said, "I mean that you're very warm."

Naruto smiled, "Oh, that? It's nothing. When you run, you get hot too, right? Everyone does."

"I know, but…" This kind of hot was not really normal. His temperature seemed to be around 104 or 110 degrees. He didn't seem weakened at all.

We finally got to my car. When he put me down, I quickly put my hand on his forehead. He looked at me confusingly and dumbstruck.

"Naruto, don't play games with me. This is serious. You look like you just got through a relaxing spa, and yet you feel very sick."

"I'm not sick." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"You don't look like it, but you feel like it."

"I don't feel sick."

"Okay, even if you aren't, you just ran about a half a mile or more and didn't sweat at all."

This time he didn't answer.

I got impatient and got in the car. He continued standing in front of the car looking at me longingly and mouthed the words "Remember me". I didn't know what he meant, so I went in reverse, then stopped suddenly and gasped. There was someone behind me. It was Sasuke.

I looked to Naruto and he was at the front of my car again.

"_He's so fast"_, I thought.

"Naruto", I heard Sasuke say in greeting, but Naruto didn't respond.

I got out of the car, "What's going on? Sasuke, why are you here?"

Sasuke looked at me, and then looked back at Naruto.

"I can't let you come here alone."

"You're on _my_ territory, asshole!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. I looked at Naruto then to Sasuke.

"_What does he mean?" _I thought.

"You're saying too much, Naruto. Please calm down…" Sasuke said calmly.

"Huh! 'Please calm down', my ass! You don't tell me what to do!" Naruto yelled again. He began to breathe fast, his nose flared, and a vein popped on his head. His face was getting very red, like he had fire growing in his skull.

"Naruto?" I called out of concern.

He didn't respond nor look at me. He just continued flaring at Sasuke.

"**Ah! What do we do? Naruto gonna kill Sasuke if you don't do something!" **My inner-self exclaimed.

I tried to think about it, but it was difficult because of all these questions. Is Sasuke and Naruto rivals? Yes, but why? Were they supposed to be? Did something happen between their families or between them only? And what was that thing about 'my territory'?

"_Hmmm…_" I thought.

"You have been causing even more trouble since Sakura moved here. You have been putting her in danger by just being around her!" Naruto yelled.

"…"

"So, I am right! You see, you monster? You know just as well as I do that you know you're dangerous to Sakura! "

Sasuke tensed up, "Naruto… I'm warning you…"

I looked at the both of them desperately.

"Well, then keep at it! Because I know that you're are lying!" Naruto continued.

Sasuke gasped, "Lying? About _what_?" His hands clenched until they turned white.

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about!" 

"… Naruto…" His voice almost sincere.

"What is it now?" Naruto demanded.

"I didn't kill your family…"

I gasped, and so did Naruto. Then Naruto snored and his face turned from a scowl to a grimace.

"Fuck no! Quit lying to me, you bastard!" Naruto started getting more agitated by the second.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said once again in a soft warning.

"Shut the hell up! I know you killed my mother and father right before my eyes!"

I looked at Sasuke in disbelief.

Sasuke would never do that. Sure Sasuke was the type to be cold and silent to other people, but he wasn't type of person to kill people. Then it hit me; I remembered at the camp fire when they were telling that story about Naruto's father's death. They said that the Uchiha and Uzumaki were great friends, but the Uchiha betrayed and killed the Uzumaki family. It seems Naruto is the only one.

My eyes started to get watery. The salty water silently when down my red cheeks. My tears covered one of the scratches on my face from the trees earlier. It started to sting a bit, but got worst when the wind blew on it making it itch. I rejected my impulse.

Naruto and Sasuke still were staring at each other in anger. Naruto looked like he was about to pounce while Sasuke kept his hands in his pockets, keeping his eyes directly on Naruto.

"W-what does he mean? What is with this thing about 'my territory'? Why are you so mad at each other? I still don't get it!" I demanded, angrily.

Sasuke calmly said, "… You are merely a human. We can't tell you this. It's only between my family and his."

"I don't care!" I yelled. I was surprised that I actually yelled at him, and also back-talked him.

"_Way to go, Sakura! You idiot! Sure, yell at him and see if _anything _works!"_ my inner-self exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked, much to my surprise. It's almost like he knew I would be stubborn and want to know anyway.

"Well, then, Naruto… what do you want her to know?"

"_Nothing_!" Naruto immediately said.

I didn't blame him though; sure he wanted to keep me away anything dangerous even if it was just words, but did he really want me in the dark, wanting to know more and more about his or Sasuke's past? Did he really want to protect me that way? Was it safer to not know the truth or was it dangerous and it might even cost me my life?

Either way, I wanted to know, dead or alive.

"Why, Naruto?" I answered before Sasuke could.

He didn't look at me, but his tense muscles and his face turned to its original state. His anger disappeared… slowly. He closed his eyes softly, like his was about to fall asleep. Then he opened them up again, slowly and looked at me. I stared back with curious eyes. I was sure about that, and I was sure that he knew that I was curious. I was completely sure.

His eyes were filled with a lot of emotions: madness, sadness, loneliness, heartbreak, anger, worry, etc. They were basically just the bad ones.

I bit my lip.

"… Actually-" Suddenly a gust of wind blew violently. Naruto gasped and turned around toward the forest.

Then he whispered something inaudible. Sasuke got to me and put his hand around my shoulder.

"Naruto?" I called, softly.

Naruto kept still. He looked shocked, but then his face appeared to be like he got in trouble. Guilt.

A big white wolf about 10 feet tall walked up to us. I gasped loudly. I was about to run, but Sasuke kept me still.

Then smoke came around the white wolf and the next thing I saw was a white haired man around his fifty's. He wore a red shirt and a white long-sleeve under it with faded blue jeans.

"…Pervy Sage…" Naruto said in greeting.

"Naruto…? What the heck do you think you are doing, telling a _human _our secrets?" he said furiously.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Naruto looked away from the white haired man.

"'_Pervy Sage'? What kind of a name is that?"_

"**I don't know. It's probably a nickname."**

The man sighed deeply and looked at me. I tried to be nice and bow in greeting. Then he nodded back.

"Naruto, why are hanging around here trying to cause trouble? You could have gotten hurt."

Is this man his grandfather?

"I'm… I just wanted to…" Naruto couldn't find to right words, so he said nothing.

Then the man brought his attention to me.

"My name is actually Jiraiya. What is yours?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno"

He smirked and said, "Now, that's a nice name. Well, Naruto's been talking about you lately." He put his hand on Naruto's hand. Naruto swat it away violently.

"Jiraiya!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya laughed, "Embarrassed, yet?"

"Yes! You happy now?"

"Yep!" Jiraiya laughed again.

Naruto grunted angrily.

Then Jiraiya stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke.

"You've grown."

Sasuke stayed silent.

"As silent as always, huh, Sasuke? I remember when you were a mere baby. You were always quite."

He still stood silently.

Jiraiya sighed in disappointment, "Oh, well. I guess it doesn't matter now doesn't it?"

"Supposedly." Sasuke finally said.

Jiraiya smirked.

"Pervy Sage, why the heck are you talking to Sasuke like he's some friend? He killed my parents! Your best friends! Your student!"

"Naruto, you must understand that I am a patient man. I will not disrespect anyone, if they haven't caused harm."

"But-" Jiraiya put his hand up in front of Naruto's face.

"Besides, I'm not so sure that Sasuke would have to power to do that."

"Yes, he can!"

"Last time I remember Sasuke got his power to awaken when he was six. The attack happened when you were five and Sasuke was five also."

Naruto began to speak, but he stopped.

"We all saw that it was Fugaku and his family, but I believe they would never do that out of the blue."

Naruto didn't respond.

"It was true that they had the same face and everything, but the eyes and voice were different."

Sasuke flinched and looked at Jiraiya with curious eyes. Jiraiya looked at Sasuke as if he knew he would want answers.

"Sasuke, were you there when it happened?"

"I… I don't remember." Sasuke said confusingly.

"Lair!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto! Calm down! Sasuke, are you sure about that? _That _day…?"

"Yes… but all I could remember is seeing a snake, but that's it." Sasuke said with my eyes shut, trying to concentrate.

Jiraiya smiled, "Well, we have a lot of time. Trust me. You can try to remember until tomorrow. It's up to you."

"I will." Sasuke said, opening his eyes.

Naruto scowled and sighed in defeat, "See ya at school, Sakura."

"Sure." I said softly.

Jiraiya walked towards the woods turned around and said to me, "Are you afraid of the big, bad wolf?" with a grin.

I gasped, "Um… no, not at all."

Naruto huffed with my favorite smile. I smiled back.

"Good." Naruto said.

A mix of dark orange, black, blue, and yellow smoke surrounded him like a tornado.

Then I saw paws, blonde fur with a hint of orange, a tail with a black tip, and baby blue crystals staring back at me.

I gasped. Naruto is a werewolf!

**Well, that's it for now! R, R&R (Relax, Read, and Review) Thanks for your patients in my story. I'm sorry for my mistakes in the story, but I really would appreciate it if ya'll would stop telling me that it's like Twilight. I already know that it seems that way. That's why I'm using my own imagination and ideas that I use at the top of my head. I'm already typing the other chapter. So, it will be here shortly. Ciao! :) **

**~ Katani Uchiha-Black**

_PS- If you want to know what "__**S**__ecretly __**N**__atural __**S**__uspense" means is __**SNS **__(__**Sasuke**__, __**Naruto**__, and __**Sakura**__). I came up with that on the top of my head. Sorry, there was no inspiration. Well, take care._


	12. Brutal Truth

_**S**_ecretly _**N**_atural _**S**_uspense

**Brutal **Truth

_**S**_asuke drove me back home.

I never knew that it would end up this way. Naruto is now a werewolf and I found out a few days earlier that Sasuke is a vampire? That's too weird. How could I put all of my questions in less than a few words? I did not know, but still, Naruto is my friend. And nothing can change that. I hope that I'm not betraying Sasuke by even _being _with Naruto sometimes during school.

The silence was very still. Like stone.

"Umm…" I tried to say. Silence kills me, especially between Sasuke and me.

Sasuke looked at me for a second, and then back at the road, "What is it?"

"Umm… I… I'm just shocked…"

"About what?"

"Naruto. His fate is what I'm worried about."

"I see."

I flinched. All I've heard from Sasuke was little sentences with very few syllables. Was he mad at me to visit Naruto alone? Was it my fault he's this way? Guilt was growing in my chest, slowly grabbing my soul.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry for going to Naruto alone."

"Why are you apologizing for that?"

"I'm… I just thought you were mad at me…"

"I'm not mad at you."

"You seem to be…"

"Well, I'm not, Sakura. So, don't worry."

I nodded.

"But you must be bothered by something, right…?" I continued.

He nodded, "I'm thinking."

"Oh, that's right…" Sasuke had to try and remember about his past. Back there, he seemed that he was concentrating hard. I just _had _to disturb him?

"I'm so sorry..." I said lowering my head.

"It's alright. I know how you are, Sakura. You care about others and try to do whatever you can to help them, no matter what the consequences."

I blushed. I didn't know that Sasuke would know that much about me even if he can't read my thoughts. I guess he really kept a close eye on me. I blushed more at the thought. I was flattered.

"Thank you…" I smiled.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course." Then Sasuke parked the car in the driveway and turned off the ignition. He stayed put, turned to look at me and kissed me.

Once again, I was in bliss. His soft, yet dead lips gently rubbed against mine in a playfully battle for dominance. He put his hand on my cheek and ran his hand through my hair slowly and carefully like I was a porcelain doll that could easily be broken. I closed my eyes and let him lead me into his world. He leaned towards me more closely, but my head hit the window.

"Ah! Ow!" I turned around and put my hand on my head.

"_Stupid me! I should have watched were I was going!"_ I said, angry at myself.

Sasuke started rubbing his tongue slowly and gently on my neck, tasting as much as he could without biting me like he did at the Valentine Day dance.

Then he flinched away and was about to get out of the car. I grabbed his sleeve. He turned around to look at me with his surprised, onyx marbles.

Then his eyes tensed and narrowed, "Sakura…"

"Sasuke… please continue? I haven't talked to you in a while."

"You want to talk or…?" He wrapped his arm around my waist. Then bit my ear gently and pulled it. It only hurt a little, but the thing is that he didn't use his teeth. It felt painless. Then he released my ear.

"… This?"

I blushed furiously red. I bet he knew it already.

"Umm… 'That'…" I said, shyly.

Sasuke smirked, as if he already knew my answer.

"All right." Then he continued playing, nibbling, and sucking on my neck and other parts of my body. After a few minutes, he started to slowly take my clothes off one inch at a time.

I moaned. Sasuke opened his mouth and tickled my neck with his teeth, while being careful not to hurt the skin.

I put my hand around his neck to make him come closer. Then I felt a slight pinch on my neck. I gasped. Is Sasuke going to bit me again?

"Sasuke…" I moaned out.

Sasuke flinched and pulled back, looking at me with shocked, red eyes.

"Hm? What's wrong?" I said, looking back at him.

He looked away, "Naruto's right. I _am_ a danger to you."

I gasped, "Don't say that!" I put each of my hands each side of his face. "I've never felt threatened by you, only loved." I smiled.

Sasuke kept still. He did move his eyes, blink, and not even breathe.

A few a minutes of silence and stillness felt like hours. My mom must wonder why my car is just sitting in the driveway and no one came out of the car.

Sasuke looked away from me, grabbed my hands, and got me out of the car. He continued to hold my hand, but he seemed like he was in a hurry.

I stopped in my tracks, boldly. Sasuke turned around and glared at me.

"Sakura…" he said in a warning tone.

I gasped, "What wrong with you?"

"I'm a vampire… that's what is wrong."

"But I see nothing wrong with you being a vampire."

Sasuke snorted, "Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically.

"I mean it!" I yelled.

"So what?"

Tears started to escape out of my eyes and drop like little waterfalls on my red cheeks. I couldn't see clearly, but Sasuke widened his eyes then softened them. His eyes returned back to their onyx, black eyes, the ones I fell in love with. He hugged me tight.

"…I'm sorry, Sakura. I shouldn't have upset you." He hugged me tighter.

"Sasuke… I…" I hugged him back.

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything."

I stayed silent.

Sasuke sighed, "Alright?" He pulled away and put his hand my shoulder.

I still had tears on my cheeks, falling silently, "Sasuke…?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay…?"

"What are you talking about?"

"For me being human and all…"

Sasuke hesitated, "Of course it is. I love you just the way you are."

I looked at him with worried eyes, "But I'm not immortal."

Sasuke flinched at the word _immortal_.

He sighed, "Sakura... let's not talk about that now. We just started. Slow down a bit. Let's just think about what we can do this weekend." He smirked.

I smiled as he gently wiped my tears with his thumb. I wish he wasn't immortal, but on the other hand, I wanted to be immortal. The only option for us to be together is for me to be his _vampiress_.

"Sure." I said.

"Okay." Sasuke said, softly as he grabbed my hand and walked me to the door.

As I grabbed the handle, Sasuke let go of my hand. I smiled and kept looking at the door, "See you, my love…"

I turned to find no one there.

"_I knew it._" I thought and opened the door then closed it behind me.

As my energetic mother walked to me at a fast pace, I thought of what the rest of my life me without my mother knowing that I was dating a handsome vampire and friends with a protective werewolf.


End file.
